Protection from afar only seems to bring me closer
by Serenity Madison
Summary: Kagome's feelings are slowly growing towards mamoru, but when he leaves his coat at the shrine she decides return it. But she's in for a surprise... The latest chapter has 2 versions. I need input to help me decide which to use. Please R/R. Thank-you...
1. Goodbye and a hidden stranger

S.M:Usually I would have Yu-gi, or Gene or one of my other anime buds help me out. But for the first chapter of this story we're going to introduce to you a key player to this very plot…

****

???: _Wench!_

****

S.M: _You guessed it here he is the main Hanyou man… Inuyasha…_

****

Inuyasha: _You're damn right. I am the best and don't any of you forget it._

****

S.M: _Well Inuyasha, what do you think so far._

****

Inuyasha: _You smell like Duo, and this is really stupid._

****

S.M: (**Vain bulges in forehead, as well as wild blush.**) _I meant about the story you jerk._

****

Inuyasha: _Feh…_

****

S.M: _What's up with that?_

****

Inuyasha: _What?_

****

S.M: _That "Feh" word you seem to say._

****

Inuyasha: _I just do. Why do you flirt with almost every male you meet?_

****

S.M: (**Blush harder**) _I DO NOT!_

****

Inuyasha: _Not now. _(**Smirking**)

****

::Osuwari! A familiar voice calls and InuYasha's face down on the ground.::

S.M: (**Looks around and sees a black haired girl walking out of the invisible door.**) _Kagome-san?_

****

Inuyasha: _WENCH! (_**Lifts off the ground and glares at the girl**_)_

****

Kagome: _Osuwari_

****

::Face plant again on the ground::

S.M: (**Falls over laughing.**) _Welcome Kagome._

****

Inuyasha: (**Evil glare at both girls**)

****

S.M: _Kagome would you be nice and sweet and kind and…_

****

Kagome: _What?_

****

S.M: _Will you do the Disclaimer… I forgot that I'm- I'm allergic to admitting that things don't belong to me… And- And- I have something- something to do. Yea._

****

Inuyasha: _Don't believe her she's going to go meet DO-U-san! (_**He yelled**_)_

****

Kagome: (**Looked at her**) _I'll do it for you but you have to do something for me._

****

S.M: _What?_

****

Kagome: (**Whispers in S.M's ear. And giggles.**)

****

S.M: _Well of coarse._

****

Kagome: (**Blushes**)

S.M: _Oh yeah… I have one thing I need to ask. I've only seen the first like 2 episodes of Inuyasha and I've read a lot about it online but I can't find exactly what Kikyo and Kagome's miko powers are if anyone can help me I'd be very grateful. Let me know in a review if you can help me out. Thanks… Now buh-bye_. (**Leaves**)

****

Inuyasha:_ Kagome… why'd you sit me I didn't…_

****

Kagome: _Osuwari_

::**Smack**::

****

Kagome: _Serenity Madison does not own Inuyasha-_

****

Inuyasha: _Damn right…_

****

Kagome: _Osuwari… _

****

::Smack::

Inuyasha: _God damn it that hurt!_

****

Kagome: _Well maybe if you'd keep your big mouth shut._

****

Inuyasha: _…_

****

Kagome: _You learn quickly… Anyway, Serenity doesn't own any characters or the rights to them or any part of the show. But she did write the story and does own the not so original plot line, as well as the characters Yui, Yue, Umi, Akio, as well as the sometimes-appearing Kagime. Also she does not own Syaoran or Meiling who make a slight appearance as my cousins from Honk Kong, or Sakura who may visit. So please don't sue her. Because she only has a dollar to her name, so if you take that from her she won't be able to take the bus to school on Monday. And then she'll be absent for class, and then she'll end up dropping out of college. And she won't get a good career, and she's be a bum who lives in her mom's basement only to come out to tell you if there'll be 6 more weeks winter, sorry the Pensacola Phil, a groundhog… well you get where I'm going with this… So please believe that she doesn't own the show Inuyasha or any of us._

****

Inuyasha: _Damn Straight_

****

Kagome: _Osuwari!_

****

::Smack::

Kagome: _Well I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Serenity Madison's very first Inuyasha FanFic ever._

****

Protection from afar only seems to bring me closer.

@~~_Goodbye and a hidden Stranger~_~@

By: Yui

"_Kagome-chan!!!_"

The not so young Shippou whined to the teenage girl. She looked at him through watering eyes. They have been searching for the shards for just under 2 years and have finally collected them all and beat Naraku. And Kagome decided as much as she didn't want but she thought should return home and try being a full time student again. They've all changed both physically and emotionally but none probably as much as Inuyasha and Kagome. Neither the whiney annoying youth they used to be.

"_You can come visit me sometime, OK._"

She told the little kitsune in front of her. He smiled and propelled himself into her arms and she hugged him tightly. She let go of him ruffling his hair as she rose to her feet. And looked to her 2 other companions. She walked up to Miroku and hugged him tightly something she was never able to do for some reason without Inuyasha getting agitated. He ruffled her already messy hair as he stepped back from her with a sad smile. 

"_Kagome, don't worry someday he'll come around and realize that he needs you he's just to stubborn right now, you know him._"

The monk reassured her as he lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

"_I- I don't care what Inuyasha feels for me!_"

The girl lied. 

"_Yes you do Kagome-san…_"

She shook her head trying to hide the tears that wanted desperately to fall.

"_Miroku-kun… You don't know what happened between us. Kikyo's to important to him… We aren't friends anymore. I've severed the bond with him and he's quite happy about it, I might add._"

She bit sarcastically as she kissed Miroku on the cheek and turned to Sango. She smiled lightly and Sango enveloped her in a tight hug. She herself let out some tears and began to cry with Kagome. She looked up at the Youkai Exterminator in front of her and sighed as she smiled again. 

"_I'm going to miss you Sango-chan_."

She told her friend. 

"_Kagome-chan..._"

Sango sighed as she handed some articles of clothing and stood next to Miroku. Kagome sadly lifted her pack onto her shoulders and looked back at all her friends. 

"_I really hope that you'll all come and visit me sometime. I'll be hurt if you don't._" 

She said trying to the seriousness of her statement with a fake laugh. They saw through it though.

"_Kagome, you don't have to pretend to be happy we know you're sad about leaving us. We'll miss you too, but I'll visit you as soon as I can._"

Shippou said in a mischievous tone that made her genuinely laugh. She smiled at them one last time and turned and headed into the forest towards the dry well her smile fading once again, to change into a frown for a long time. She looked up at the listless and depressing sky as she stopped in her tracks looking around her; she felt like someone was around her but she soon ignored it and let the sadness inside overwhelm her. She looked straight ahead as she fell to her knees in tears.

"_I'm so sorry Inuyasha!!! What have I done to make you disgust me so much? Even before our fight you've been angry with me._"

She sobbed as she tried to clear her eyes, she worked her way to her feet once more. And made her way to the well, she was now in front of the well and she took one last look at the world that's held so much adventure, and the people she cares about and the person she loves even if he doesn't love her in return. 

She slowly climbed into the well and flowed through a calm sea of breathless water and found herself again on the hard ground and looked above and found herself in the safety of her well house. She knew she was going to be a surprise to her mother in her present state. Her clothes and skin were stained with dirt, mud and stench. Her hair was down past her butt with 2 ponytails by her ears, and the same crust with clods of dirt and blood and even cut in some places from battles, and close calls. Her skirt had been ripped and torn, and was scantily short, and she was wearing her hanyou protectors undershirt which was 3 sizes to large and hung practically off her body. She lifted her shirt and looked at the discolored skin on hr stomach, she had gained 2 severe scars and a strange mark that looked like a human and paw print combined on her hip with deep claw marks. 

Not to mention that she's grown a few inches and isn't the same little girl that left her home time and time again.

"_I forgot to give it back to him, oh well if he ever comes to see me I'll give it back to him._"

She said to herself as she walked out of the shrine and towards her home. She walked in the front door kicking off what was left of her rotted shoes and was about to yell for her family when she heard her moms shrill yell.

"_Souta did you forget to take the trash out again?_"

She heard her mother yell as she walked in the house, she felt embarrassed knowing it was her. 

"_I took it out the other day._"

He yelled in reply to his mother's question. She listened to them talk and enjoyed the sounds of their voices a well as the smell of the warm clean home. She looked up and saw as her mother came into view heading into the living room. She stared at her, as her mother turned and noticed the dirty girl walking into her home. She seemed to look at her like she didn't know who she was. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself as she just stepped closer to her. Her eyes grew large as a realization hit her. She knew she had recognized the dirt-encrusted girl that walked in the house.

"_Kagome?_"

She asked. The ball of crusty dirt looked at her still in a state of surprise.

"_Mo- mother?_"

Kagome asked not quite confused just stunned and overwhelmed. Her mother ran over to her to hug her but nearly passed out from the smell that was pouring from her tinted daughter. She blocked her nose and slowly crept towards her…

"_Kagome, you need a long bath and then we can talk._" 

She said as she grabbed her newfound daughter dragging her to the bathroom. She grabbed her bag and all her stuff and set it on the floor while she ran some warm water. 

Two and a half-hours later Kagome arose from the bath smelling clean and looking like a normal human being once again. She smelled her skin and was disappointed when she didn't smell the scent of Inuyasha she was so used to on her skin, from always being so close to him. She grabbed a large towel and wrapped it around her and looked in the mirror observing herself. She had changed slightly her hair was still a wavy intense black but it was longer flowing almost to her knees now that it wasn't tangled into a nest, and she was taller and had a figure now. She finished observing and left and walked out of the bathroom and found her mom in her room. She waked in slowly as to not startle her but she failed and her mom jumped.

"_Is it really you or is it just a wonderful dream that you have returned?_"

She asked her daughter. Kagome smiled and sat besides her mother hugging her tightly. 

"_I'm home mother, for good, the hunt for the shards, is over and Inuyasha and the others have beaten Naraku… And there's peace once again and with the jewel here they don't have to worry about danger._"

She had to force herself to finish as Inuyasha came to her mind again. Her mother looked at her for a moment as if she really was a figment of a dream, and would slip away. 

"_You know you start high school tomorrow?_"

She asked anxiously. Kagome looked at her and nodded. She went to her closet to grab some pajamas and left to go into the bathroom to toss them on and returned to her room to find her mother was still standing in her room staring out the window. 

"_You know when you first left us on your long stay I was fine with it expecting you to come back in a day or 2 a week tops… But you never returned, I waited and you never came back. I had no idea, what you were doing or where you might be and I had no idea. I- one day I even tried to climb into the well but all I found was hard dirt bottom that almost looked like it was mocking me. Like it knew how to get to you but wanted to string me a long. I stayed out there for nights till one day I just gave up. I wanted you to return. No not even that I just wanted some sign that you were alive, alright and happy._"

Kagome's mother told her while staring out the window facing the well house. Kagome didn't know what to say. She went up to her turned mother and startled her when she wrapped her arms around her apologetically. 

"_I'm sorry mother. I couldn't return we had traveled away from the bone eaters well so I couldn't return and rather than coming back arbitrarily I just came back when we finished._"

She explained with a saddened look peeking on her features. She let go of her mother and sadly smiled up at her trying to appear happy. Her mother gave her a concerned look.

"_Sweetie you think someday you can tell me about your adventure?_"

She asked with a pleading smile. Kagome gave her a nervous laugh and nodded and finally noticed something. She looked around to see if she could find her clothes but they were nowhere.

"_Mom, where did my clothes that I was wearing go?_"

She gave me a strange look, 

"_What? Oh, you mean that disgustingly torn skirt and that large and dirty shirt?_"

She asked suspiciously. Kagome nodded her head slowly and her mother smiled.

"_I threw away the damaged clothing._"

"_You what!" _

She paused for a moment before continuing her rant.

"_I really don't care about the skirt but the shirt- that shirt wasn't mi- It was Inuyasha's…_"

She whimpered as tears were starting to well in her smoky eyes.

"_Relax Kagome honey, I never said I threw a way the shirt, I said I threw away the damaged clothing, the shirt was perfect just dirty, so I washed it. But it is really big, but maybe it'll shrink._"

She smiled an amused smile at her daughter. Kagome shook her mothers arm playfully and fell into her bed and lay under the covers.

"_We can wear normal clothes at our high school right?_"

She yawned; her mother nodded quietly in reply and Kagome rolled over asking if her mom could have Inuyasha's shirt ready for tomorrow. And fell into sleep.

****

The Next Morning

"_Kagome, wake up._"

Her mother called to her sweetly. She eventually rose from her sleep and wandered over to her desk when she saw something on it. And found the shirt was neatly folded, along with a pair of jeans that looked like they'd fit her new figure, she grabbed the shirt hugging it tightly to her. And she ran to her closet grabbing a plain light gray T-shirt. She put her clothes on and then put Inuyasha's shirt on over her own, and swirled around hugging the shirt close to her body and inhaling the musky scent that was embedded in it. She grabbed her book bag, which her mother had gotten ready for her, and ran downstairs. She grabbed a piece of toast and made it out of the house before her mother even knew she was awake and walked alone down the street. 

"_Ka- Kagome!_"

She heard being yelled unsurely from behind her. She whirled around and saw 2 guys and a small group of girls behind her. She waved to them not sure exactly who they were, as she knew they weren't sure of her. (**Kagome's last trip to feudal Japan spanned over a year and a half. So she hasn't seen her family, or people from school in a long time.**) She looked at them slowly remembering the guy in front of her. 

"_Hojo-san?_"

She asked questioningly. He smiled and ran up to her and hugged her, she looked at him closely he was now almost 6 feet and quite muscular, and his deep chestnut hair had lightened to a musty brown color. He still had those geeky glasses but now they seemed to fit him better. 

"_You miss me?_"

She questioned sarcastically as she gave them a fake laugh. She smiled at him and the others as she slowly start remembering all of her friends. The girls looked at her strangely as they walked towards their new school.

"_Kagome it hasn't been the same without you I thought you had died or something but your mother told us she sent you to school in Hong Kong with your cousin's. _(**Guess their names. hehe**) _You even missed the first day of school on Monday. _(**It's Thursday**)"

Kagome sighed deeply and looked at her friends all around her once more. 

"_You have all changed so much since the last time I really saw you._"

She said with a sophisticated smile. 

"_Us??? I wasn't even sure it was you. You're beautiful, you've gotten taller, your hair is so long, and pretty, you're very different from the Kagome we know._"

A girl spoke. 

"_I really haven't Kagime. Just aged by pain._"

Kagome whispered to herself as she waved a hand in the air and absently watched her large sleeve fluttering.

"_That's quite an interesting shirt Kagome, did you get it in Hong Kong?_"

She nodded thinking back to the little incident that led to her getting to wear Inuyasha's shirt.

****

FLASHBACK  
"_STUPID GIRL LOOK OUT!_"

A watchful Inuyasha yelled to Kagome who was in the way of some projectiles that were heading for her. She looked away from the demon she was fighting and was paralyzed by what she saw coming for her. A few things happened from her mistake, the demon found a perfect opportunity to stab her with the fire spear. And when she snapped back into awareness one of the arrows that was coming for her hit their mark but Inuyasha jumped in front of her before the others could hurt her. He was pushed forward by the force of the arrows hitting him and he stumbled forward landing on top of Kagome who screamed in excruciating pain. Inuyasha quickly jumped up and looked at her she was charred and had 2 sharp objects stabbing through her. He tossed an evil glare to the 4 demons that had attacked and injured Kagome. 

"_In- uya- sha_"

Her frail voice whimpered. He looked down to the girl who was bleeding, burnt and gasping next to him. They'd split up from Sango, Shippou, and Miroku so he alone had to protect the Miko reincarnation. He looked to the large demons around him.

"_Soul stealer!_"

He yelled as he attacked the Youkai without mercy. Once they were all dead he was quickly at Kagome's side. He managed to pull out the spear that had been lit because it was smooth and didn't fight but the arrow was designed in such a way that it would stay in the skin so he broke the long arrow and ignored Kagome's cries. He lifted her shirt as much as he could with out causing her anymore pain. And dug his hand into the side of her hip bearing his claws deep as he called a chant. By the time he was done he felt weaker but she was going to be ok. He took off her shirt putting his large off-white under shirt on her.

ENDFLASHBACK

"_Kagome?_"

Her friend broke her reverie.

"Uh… _Yep, my cousin Syaoran's (_**hehe like you didn't see that coming.**_) best friend gave it to me one day when I ruined my shirt and I've had it ever since._"

She looked at her female friends and they were all giving her dreamy looks and Hojo gave a scowl. They had since arrived in front of the new school and Kagome walked in nervously and went to the office to see if she could get a schedule seeing as how she just returned the night before. 

She hassled with them about why she was away and why her mother didn't get a schedule with her and other junk. She finally made it out of the office and made it to her homeroom and joined her friends who were talking with some other girls she didn't know.

"_Hey everyone, this is the friend I've mentioned Higurashi Kagome._"

She introduced quickly and went back to the gossip they were doing before I got there. I noticed a small group of guys looking at me out to the corner of my eye but ignored them. 

"_Yea… I hear he has short dark hair, the color of hers and his eyes are dark as well but they are a violet color but look black, well at least that's what was said of him._"

Kagome cocked her head in mock attention at what her classmates were talking about.

"_Kagome? Are you OK, you've looked so sad since we met up with you this morning._"

One of Kagome's friends asked concerned. She looked to her side and saw Yue next to her, a petite girl thin with light blue hair. She nodded unconvincingly.

"_I'm fine Yue-chan. Just a little sad about something._"

She told her hoping she would leave it alone for now, when suddenly almost every girl in the class gasped except Yue, and Kagome. The teacher walked in and everyone took their seats, and Kagome's eyes too were drawn to the arrival next to the teacher. He was tall, and had short hair like people had said but it was a weird silvery gray color, and his eyes from far away were black. There was something about him that made Kagome feel strange but she wasn't sure what.

"_Class is there a Higurashi-san here today?_"

He asked politely and Kagome raised her hand nervously. She could hear some people making mumbled remarks but ignored them and rose from her seat.

"_Well class we have 2 new students with us today. Higurashi-san and Shitsuren-san._"

The class looked at both eagerly; all the girls wanted the new boy, while the guys wanted Kagome. The 2 standing students looked at each other and Kagome blushed as she sadly took her seat. She looked out the window daydreaming about Inuyasha again. And the next thing she knew the ball rang and she packed up her stuff and started to the next class she saw on her schedule, she walked her head moping and she unexpectedly walked into someone and fell to the ground. She looked up to see a tall guy in front of her staring down at her annoyed through his smoky green eyes.

"_Watch where you're going Higurashi-san._"

The tall boy yelled. Kagome looked back down at the ground and continued to walk.

"_Hey Higurashi-san, you're not even going to apologize?_"

The rude boy asked walking up to her when she stopped to look at him. She muttered a nervous apology and kept walking the boy let her leave laughing hard. But Kagome was surprised when she heard a deep voice behind her that almost sounded like a growl.

"_You ass, she didn't mean to bump into you why'd you have to be such a major…_"

The deep voice yelled but was cut off by Hojo, who dragged the guy past Kagome. He stopped for a moment to stare at her and she felt another 

She was going to decline but she could tell her friends wouldn't have that. She humble nodded and they walked to class. She sat at an empty desk and she found that a lot of her friends as well as the new guy were in her class, in fact all her friends were in all her classes and too was the new guy. Finally lunch came and Kagome found her friends at a table with the new guy she was on her way to go sit with them when a guy came over to her. And invited her to sit with him. She nervously accepted and quietly ate her lunch making conversation with the people sitting with her. She had a pretty good time but lunch ended and she walked the halls alone.

"_Hey Hirugashi-san. I'll see you after school._"

A tall boy she was sitting with short black hair said. She looked at him strangely and laughed.

"_You don't remember me do you?_"

He asked with a laugh as they walked.

"_I'm Ekuno Akio. I knew you for like a month before you disappeared. I'm Yue-chan's boyfriend._"

He said with a big smile. She nodded in recognition and they walked.

"_So that's why you asked me to sit with you guys… I'm sorry I didn't remember you at all._"

She apologized and a strange look popped onto his face, as he shook his head.

"_No… everyone thinks you're cute but my friend likes you a lot and he wanted me to see if I could get you to sit with us._"

He told her she just stared at him not showing anything, not even a smile, a blush even a frown, and walked to her class. As she turned she noticed the new student staring at her again; she shivered and continued to her class. She walked into the classroom and took a seat and the bell rang and stragglers wandered into the room shortly after and she saw that new boy again. He didn't pay any attention to her and she was relieved and the class passed quickly and she was finally free to get out of that place. 

She sighed as she walked and heard someone calling her name. She turned and saw a girl approaching her.

"_Um… Yui-chan_"

She said as she looked at the girl approaching her. She was about her height and had sandy short blonde hair and pointy ears. 'Theirs something strange about her but I can't place it.' She thought to herself as she found a group of people running to them, they ran up to them and dragged her with them as they headed for the mall. They hung out that afternoon for a few hours chatting and happily gossiping everyone was having fun that is except Kagome, she was still depressed over the proud and ridiculously obnoxious hanyou. She kept glancing at Yui a weird feeling gripped at her that she couldn't drop. She talked a little with the Kagime that is when she could get her to stop starring at Hojo. She made small talk with Hojo, Yue, and Yui, they all tried to get Kagome to tell them what was wrong or at least crack a smile. 

She eventually had enough and excused herself making up some excuse about needing to take care of Souta for the night and headed back home staring up at the moon as she did so. She took a deep breath and noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw that guy walking in the same direction she turned to face him completely, which caught him by surprise because he didn't even know she was there and he walked into her. 

"_OWW!_"

She murmured. He looked down at her and jumped back.

"_May I ask your name?_"

She asked curtly feeling strange around him.

"_I'm going home if you don't mind…_"

He answered she swore she heard him mumble something but she didn't know what.

"_I don't mind. I don't even care I just wanted to know your name._"

She growled matching his sarcasm bite for bite. It felt so familiar and right for her to be like this with the strange boy but she didn't like it, she was acting like she did with Inuyasha. She shrunk back and turned to continue walking.

"_ Shitsuren… Shi- tsur- en Mamoru._"

He yelled for some reason trying to get her to come back. She looked back at him uncomfortable but stopped and gave him an even stranger look. 

"_Broken hearted protector? Interesting. You seem to annoying to fall in love with, but I guess that's just me._"

She shouted back to him with a smirk. She started to laugh as she could see the boy getting angry. He glared at her as she continued to laugh.

"_Well excuse me… KA-GO-ME! Stupid girl…_"

He finished in an almost inaudible mumble. She instantly stopped laughing and stared at him, having heard his last little remark. 

"_Don't ever call me that!_"

She yelled as actual fire could be seen in her eyes. He had to back up slightly as she came at him standing only a few inches in front of her. His eyes look fakely dark like they were hiding something but she ignored that and also noticed they held something familiar but she didn't allow herself to stare into them and backed away.

__

"Sorry… didn't know you were so sensitive"

He mocked trying to hide his anxiousness with his mocking tone. But it didn't do very well.

"_It's not that. And it's not any of your business._"

She said with tears threatening to break free. She whipped around and brushed him off as she started to walk away again. But for some reason that guy couldn't take a clue and in no time was next to her. 

"_This is interesting where the hell did you get it?_"

He asked as he fiddled with her sleeve. She ripped her sleeve out of his caressing grip and ignored him but he stayed next to her the whole time an annoying smirk curled his lips. She stopped yet again and looked to him. 

"_Will you please leave me alone! Why did you choose me to pester?_"

She yelled staring at the boy again. He just looked at her smugly. An urge crawled over her and she couldn't control it and the words fell out of her mouth.

"_Osuwari_" 

She said as if instinct. She jumped back and quickly covered her mouth. The boy fell to the ground and she looked at him even more confused. He pulled his face from the ground clearly unhappy and shocked.

"_Why'd you do that stupid girl?_"

He yelled as he got up from the ground.

"_You- you moved... Mhmm… I was grabbing onto your- shoulders and you jumped back, and I fell forward._"

He stumbled to tell her. She didn't believe him but tossed him a-whatever glance and continued home. She kept looking back at him from the corner of her eye and finally made it to her house. She glanced over to the well house and swore she saw a shadow duck inside with the well but was really to tired to go look and most likely fond an owl or a cat so she continued into the house. She yelled hello to her mom but continued upstairs. She got undressed and slipped into a pair of pajamas and stood in front of the mirror at her desk. She just stared at it and saw images of her friend's back in the feudal era. And Inuyasha and the new boy at her school as well. She shook the thoughts and forced herself to smile and lie down on her bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Kagome: _That was OK… I guess… I'm not that cranky am I?_

****

Inuyasha: _It's perfect. You were just right. _(**Laughs**) _My only complaint is I'm not in it._

****

Kagome: _There's one really good point about it._

****

Inuyasha: (**Frowns**) _I hope when I come along I get you for that._

****

Kagome: _HA-HA-HA_

****

Inuyasha: _Kagome loves me…_

****

Kagome: _I do not…_

****

Inuyasha: _Yes you do. _(**Laughs evilly**)

****

Kagome: **_DO NOT!_**

Inuyasha: _Feh… Whatever you say._

****

Kagome: _Thank-you_

****

Inuyasha: _Yeah RIGHT!!! You know you do!!!_

****

Kagome: **_INUYSAHA!_**

::**She instantly runs after him. A chase ensues. While they are busy try to kill and avoid being killed by each other someone slipped in the invisible door.**::

****

S.M: _Hey there me once again. I've already gotten reviews saying people find it a little confusing. If you could tell me what parts are mixing you up I would appreciate it because then I can go back and fix it, and make it better. I always write confusingly, and people get lost all the time reading my stories. But if I can I go back and try to fix it or at least explain what's confusing. So PLEASE let me know._


	2. The charm, the fights and Yukkiri

****

*SORRY! When I uploaded the last chapter I did it at school from a disk I had it saved on and it was a word Document so it must have acted weird. That's why it was one giant paragraph. Sorry bout' that?. It should be different. Let me know.*

**Another thing I read it over and found that I kind of messed up on the school part when he leaves and bumps into her. I think I fixed I hope it makes more sense now. I also added some details because one of her friends is going to be very important in the future…

****

S.M:_Duo, Hiei and I snuk away from the mass fight and are hiding out so this little opening will be quiet. _

****

Duo: _Yea, this cool girl here Serenity Madison, to put it shortly she doesn't own anything. Not me, not that guy (**pointing to Hiei**) not Inuyasha not anything._

****

S.M: _Thanks for putting it so bluntly, Duo. Well anyway I really hope that you like this chapter. As always I hope that you'll give me some feed back on how I can make this story better and save myself and you from future confusion, as we all know I tend to accidentally get people mixed up. But with your help I hope that won't happen._

****

Hiei: _You think I'm going to let this story begin with out saying anything? I'm not Yue… You must review or I'll sick the demon eyes on you._

****

???: _I'm stronger than you._

****

Hiei: _Who said that?_

****

???: I did.

::**Looks all around and sees someone above them**.::

****

S.M: _Hello_

****

Inuyasha: (Jumps into our view.) _I'm stronger than you, you multi-eyes demon whelp._

****

Hiei: _Why you…_

****

S.M: _Boys, boys… Why not try and get a long and not kill each other._

****

Inuyasha: _Why should I listen to you?_

****

S.M: _Let see… I can call Kagome._

****

Inuyasha: _You wouldn't._

****

S.M:_ O wouldn't I… O Kag-_

****

Inuyasha: ::**Covers her mouth quickly**:: _Fine I won't fight with your demon mate…_

****

S.M: ::**Blushes**:: _Not so! We're just friends! You're the one who love k- _

****

Inuyasha: _No such thing,I love no one!_

****

S.M: _What ever you say._

****

Inuyasha:_ Damn straight._

****

Hiei: _Am I chopped liver._

****

Duo: _Yea what about me?_

****

S.M:_ See what you've done Inuyasha?!?_

****

Inuyasha: _Feh… I've done nothing._

****

Dou: _You need to choose so those damn mini wars will stop being held because some people are jealous._

****

Hiei: ::**Coughs**:: _Yu-gi and Gene…_

****

S.M: ::**Blush deepens**:: _I don n- SHUT-UP… Sorry bout' that everyone I hope you will enjoy this newest chapter. Please let me know what you think. Also I've decided to make this chapter Inuyasha's P.O.V. But I'm not sure whether I should keep the whole story this way, or change from Inuyasha to Kagome, or keep it in general P.O.V, tell me what you think. PLEASE!!! Thanks again I hope you like._

Protection from afar only seems to bring me closer.

@~~The charm, the fights and Yukkiri~~@

By: Yui

Next day…

It was early when the morning light decided to cut into my vision and nearly blinded an irritable me, who was able to find refuge underneath my shirt. With a snarling yawn I rose to my feet grabbing my shirt off of my head, blinking my deep amber eyes adjusting them to the bright morning light. I looked up at the sky and found that it was rather late into the morning and cursed myself as I snuk over to Miroku carefully sneaking out a little crystal charm from his pocket. When the lascivious monk rolled over while moaning and calling for Sango.

"_Even in his sleep._"

I murmured to myself as I uneasily jumped back afraid he'd wake up and see me. But luckily he only continued to moan not opening his eyes or showing any other signs that he would wake. I took the delicate charm and held it in my hands holding it up to the sky and looking at the fragmented sky as it shone through the object. I held up the object and mumbled something. It was a long and quiet chant, but when I finished a ball a of light emerged from the charm and I was engulfed in an intense dark light. It surrounded me and clung to my body and when it retreated back into the crystal. I stood in place feeling slightly dizzy but wobbly shook it off.

"_I WILL NOT GET USED TO THAT!!!_"

I yelled angrily to the bitter morning air. I stumbled over to a pool of water next to me and stuck my face in looking at my dripping reflection as I did so. I also wasn't sure of myself when I was like this but I knew I had to do it. 

"_I- I know I feel for Kagome. I'm jealous of that protective monk, and I want to protect her and make sure she's safe. I don't know how I feel it's so different from anything I shared for Kikyo._"

I lectured myself as I thought back to the mishap of only a few days ago.

****

FLASHBACK

"_What are you talking about wench?!_"

A familiarly harsh voice yelled. Kagome looked at the Hanyou angrily before the next words came sputtering out of her mouth. 

"_Osuwari!_"

She yelled, and instantly Inuyasha planted his face firmly in the hard dirt. He grumbled loudly as he slowly got to his feet and stared at Kagome.

"_I didn't mean to…! You shouldn't make such a commotion when you bathe. Just because Naraku's been defeated doesn't mean that you're safe._"

He finished sounding concerned, Kagome noticed the change in his voice but ignored it choosing to treat it as if he were mocking her.

"_Believe it or not I am capable of taking care of myself. I have in the past or are you just choosing to ignore that fact?_"

She yelled to him, he scowled at her and was quite for a moment. 

"_Stupid girl… You??? I've saved your weak ass way more often than I can even try to count, Well... OK a few times you've helped us out but I think the number of those occurrences could be counted on 1 hand._"

He yelled out of anger and once muttered he'd regretted it. He full well expected to be sat at least 5 times, and closed his eyes waiting. But when he never felt the painful impact of the ground on his face he slowly opened his eyes and saw Kagome walking away from him he also smelt something strange in the air.

"_Inuyasha you think Kikyo's better than me don't you?_" 

She asked which surprised him; she was looking in front of her so she didn't see him shaking his head she only heard his voice.

"_In some ways… yes._"

He told her. She wiped her eyes, which had started to tear and turned back towards him not wanting him to see her tears and feel guilty, but she didn't know that he already did. She stared into his amber eyes threateningly. He stared back almost wanting to back down from her and apologize but his youkai pride would not hear of this, even if only Hanyou. Kagome flared as she spoke to him.

"_MY GOD Inuyasha!!!_"

She spoke a viscous bite to her voice. He stared at her slightly annoyed by her, but kept quiet. 

"_My- you- you want to go to hell don't you? You want to be with your precious Kikyo so badly, even if it means condemning your soul to hell. Going to hell for that dead bag of bones and dirt. And leaving all of us who love you._"

She seethed with a crudeness that Inuyasha has never before seen in the girl. She looked confused by her own words but chose to ignore them, and his eyes flashed with unknown fury as he retorted to the girl's insults easily.

"_Well hell does have one perk that this damn world's missing. You're not there… That's a nice change for anyone who's been forced to be in your presence for however many years I've been forced to you. You heartless insensitive WENCH! I never said I wanted to be with Kikyo that badly, but I do have to protect her._" 

He said feeling a mix of triumphant regret. He looked at Kagome who was staring at him with a vacant dead look almost like she was hollow.

"_Osuwari_"

She mumbled carelessly almost like she wasn't really concerned with Inuyasha.

"_INU-! I'll be leaving in a few days. Then it'll be just as appealing as hell for you._"

She spat as she turned and walked away. Inuyasha made a move to stop her but he never spoke. He made a motion to grab onto her wrist and just held it quietly and she tuned and looked at him with contempt, and tear filled eyes. She yanked on her hand and he numbly let it go. 

"_Kagome_"

He called to the broken girl. She stopped but didn't turn to look at him.

"_Inuyasha, I just hope that you know no matter how angry I am with you, or how much you hurt me… I- I will always be there for you._"

Inuyasha was stunned and couldn't even look at her as she descended away from him. 

After that Inuyasha couldn't face her he didn't have the strength to see the pain he'd caused in her eyes. So till the day she left he stayed away from everyone. Not wanting to encounter their pointed words and accusing eyes.

END FLASHBACK

"_How could I truly be such an ass? I would hate my existence if I were in her place. But what hurts more is she doesn't hate me she's hurt by me._"

I growled to myself, and rose to my feet creeping further away form the others before I finally reached the well. I clumsily climbed to the rim of the bone eaters well and took a cautious look around before I fell inside. It was dark for a moment before I was pulled through an ocean of dry water and emerged slipping onto the dark and damp dirt beneath my bare feet. I shook my head feeling really uneasy but as I said before "_it's something I have to do._" I repeated to myself once more as I untied my Robes revealing the clothing beneath them. I folded my clothes and removed a big rock in the side of the well and grabbed a bag and some shoes out and put my robes as well everything inside. I really didn't want to part with Tetsusaiga but in order to be in this future world I had to. I sighed as I pounded the rock back in place.

"_Mom I'm leaving now._"

I started to crawl up the side of the well when I heard a painfully familiar voice yell.

"_Honey could you make sure your brother isn't inside the… well house again?_"

My breath caught in my throat when I heard her mother's request and nearly lost my grip on the edge of the well. But I gained my bearings as I heard the faintest footsteps approach the well house that hid me. I fell out of the well and ran and hid in the corner trying to hide from the oncoming threat, but it never came. I heard Kagome yell to her mom and then she ran off, I smelt something in the air. It was familiar to what I smelt in the air the last day I've spoken to her the day we fought. 

I felt sad all of a sudden. I jumped to my feet and ran out of the well house and rushed to the High school. I was looking around cautiously trying to make sure Kagome wasn't around me and I felt myself walk into someone. I looked around me and saw a familiar boy in front of me. He gave me a friendly smile, which I immediately returned with a scowl of my own he looked alarmed for a moment but asked me something I never suspected. 

"_You like Kagome-san don't you?_"

I looked at him only able to mutter incoherently before I found my voice, as I shook my head.

"_Whose This Kagome wench?_"

I asked trying to act dumb which was normally easy for me I must admit, but this boy just gave me a strange and threatening look and continued walking to school. 

"_Feh_"

I sighed and ran to school getting there less than 10 minutes later and went inside and into the first classroom thing I needed to go in. I walked into the room and a bunch of eyes were looking at me. I took my seat ignoring them till a girl came up to me, sitting in the empty seat next to me as she smiled. She had short auburn hair in 2 pigtails on her head, and these weird murky green eyes. I just stared at her expressionless she looked nervous but didn't move.

"_Uhm Shitsuren-san… You're new and everything so I was wondering if- um maybe you would like someone to show you around town and I was wondering if I could-_"

She started to ask but I picked up something in the air. In my strange form I still held many of my hanyou powers they were just barely there.

"_You might want to move._"

She gave me a confused and almost hurt look but I paid it no notice. She continued to stare at me confused, as she began to speak again.

"_I wanted to know if I could-_"

"_Excuse me _"

An irritable voice asked from behind the girl. The girl besides me turned and looked up to see a tall shadowed girl behind her.

"_Would you please get out of my seat?_"

She asked with an angry yawn. Anyone could tell by the look of her she didn't get any sleep. The auburn girl next to me grimaced and turned back to me seeming to ignore the girl towering behind her.

"_YUKKURI-SAN! Will you please move your large ass from my chair._"

The girl next to me only smirked and turned her back once again and was looking at me as she spoke behind her. 

"_Sorry Kagome-san, I'm talking to Shitsuren-kun, here._"

I noticed the way she used my name and so did Kagome-san behind her. But she didn't really seem to care. She did something that even I found a little surprising. She put her pack on the desk thing and squatted lifting the girls chair in the air and making her fall face first on the ground. Kagome casually took her seat and faced the front of the room while I think the whole class fell silent staring at her in shock. 

The girl rose to her feet quickly and brushed herself off like she wasn't the least bit embarrassed and the girl was quickly next to Kagome.

"_Kagome-san just because I'm flirting with the guy you like-_"

Both the pestering girl and I were both shocked when we saw the look in Kagome's eyes. It was fierce I've never actually been afraid of her but at that moment I was but I also saw despair etched within her anger. She stood to face the girl and was an inch or 2 taller enough to make her look more threatening to the auburn girl. 

"_Yukkuri!!! NEVER say that again. He may be kind of nice, some may think he's cute. But I don't like him and I DEFINITELY DO NOT love him!_"

She hissed in a low growl that I could barely hear.

"_Not that it's any of your business you high school hump but I'm in love with someone. He may seem like a dog (_**She paused with a slight laugh**_). But he's mine even if he'll never know it._"

She finished quietly to herself. I could see the auburn girl, Yukkuri wanted to scream, hit Kagome, insult her back and cry all at once and once she made a decision she choose the later and broke down into tears and ran to the back of the classroom to join her friends. But not before Kagome just walked away with small tears pricking through her defenses. I couldn't help but stare at her with awe.

"_Hard to believe we used to be friends._"

She muttered before she left the room. I watched her and quickly returned my attention to the front of the room as the teacher came in. But had to keep looking around because I felt something strange. There was a girl next to Kagome's empty seat and she caught my attention. She wasn't paying me any attention till looked to the side and saw me staring at her. Her cheeks turned pink and she looked away. '**peculiar ears**.' I thought to myself. '**There's something about her.**' I thought once again but not removing my stare form her. She looked over again and caught my eyes.

"_Excuse me Shisuren-san may I ask what you are staring at exactly. There's nothing on me and I'm normal- well. Anyway stop staring._"

She yelled. Seeing her made something stir inside me, something that I had no control over. I knew if I wasn't the fake human I was I would be reacting to her but I had no idea why. I gave her a glare and I could feel everyone was staring at me. The teacher went through attendance and didn't seem to care that Higurashi wasn't present and soon the class ended. 

She still hadn't come back by the end of class and I grabbed her bag and was going to give it to her. I got out into the hall when a girl ran up to me. She looked familiar '**I think I've seen her when I came to this time before then I remembered her.**'

"_Kagime?_"

I asked slightly annoyed and embarrassed. She looked at me confused for a moment through her dark sunglasses and nodded.

"_Uhh- yeah. I came to get Kagome's book bag since she's in my next class._"

She said as she went to grab it. I pulled it out of her reach almost defensively. She gave me a funny look and backed away looking at me as if she knew me from somewhere. 

"_I take it you want to give it to her._"

"_Feh, I have it so I may as well._"

I replied coolie. She looked at me suspiciously and walked away.

"_Poor Hojo-kun he was right._"

I heard her whisper to herself.

"_She's not going to be in her next class either. She might be back for our English class._"

I yelled to her turning red. 

I went through the day with little discussion or talk of what happened between Higurashi and that girl but these damned girls were still staring at me. It was really annoying. I left my fourth class a little early and bumped into someone again. The halls were empty and I saw a girl in front of me. She had tear stained smoky blue eyes which just stared at me.

"_Ka- Kagome._"

She gave me a strange look and eyed me like she was supposed to know me.

"_What may I ask do you want?_"

She asked in an uncharastically harsh tone. I stared at her and she just stared back and I noticed what she was wearing.

"_Didn't you wear this yesterday?_"

I asked her tugging on her sleeve. She ripped it away and held it like I had wounded it in some way.

"_It belonged to the- to the one I love, you jerk._"

She mumbled looking towards the ground as hot tears stung at her eyes and made my heart wince. I knew what she was wearing just not why. I could only stare at her and I held her pack out in front of me stupidly. She grabbed it from me and ran off. I hadn't noticed that the bell had since rung. And her friends were staring at us till she left. The 2 guys gave me a glare and the girls just looked puzzled. And Yui stared intently at me as if she was beckoning me for some reason, like she shared a common secret with me. But was soon pulled away.

"_Feh…_"

I sighed as I turned to leave. I felt Kagome's eyes on me but ignored the burning glare set on my back.

"_Kagome_"

One of the females called as they ran after her asking what was the matter. I couldn't hear their conversation anymore so I decided to wordlessly head to my next class even when that Hojo guy called for me. The rest of the day went on pretty much as such. If I passed any of her friends in the hall they would glare at me or try to talk to me. Luckily I had managed to avoid Kagome for the rest of the day because I couldn't really take feeling so guilty again. But, before my last class started, I finally decided to leave the school. As I did so I felt someone watching me and I turned to find a girl behind me. Her auburn hair was messy and I was ashamed but she was kind of pretty. I loudly extinguished that thought as soon as it had entered. 

"_You leaving?_"

She asked sounding not really that surprised. I looked at her and turned.

"_Why don't you let me show you around and we can talk._"

"_I'm going home._"

I answered gruffly and continued walking out of the door.

"_Shitsuren-san, um- Tsunokirowa Yukkuri desu._"

She yelled to me, I just absently waved my hand as I left the school. But I received one more unexpected surprise as I was leaving. I walked into someone. I looked down to see a very familiar black haired girl in front of me looking away with tears in her eyes. She grumbled a gruff apology and was about to continue walking.

"_You alright?_"

I asked with mock apathy in my voice. She grunted but stood still.

"_Where'd you come from anyway? You're coming into school an-_"

"_So… and you're leaving, now we're even._"

She yelled towards me in a mocking voice, I looked up and saw that she was looking at me and it looked like something was wrong with her eye but I couldn't really tell what was wrong because I was trying not to be seen looking at her. She turned to continue walking and I noticed the same smell. 

"_She's crying…_"

I said to myself a little to loudly as realization kicked in.

"_It's none of your business._"

She called back to me I ignored her and turned to head out of the door. I walked back towards the shrine slowly, taking my sweet ass time, not really looking forward to being forced to give up getting to see Kagome. 

I was near the well house and cried out slightly as the spell pulled away from my skin changing me back to me. I looked around when I swore I felt someone watching me, but I didn't see anyone around. And I ran into the well house and jumped to the bottom of the well as quietly as I could. I removed the rock that hid my robes and pulled them from the hole I had hidden them in and put them on quickly, feeling uncomfortable and I continued falling through the dry sea and fell in the bottomless pit of bones of the feudal well. I climbed out slowly and looked around carefully to make sure no one was around. I felt sure that no one was around and jumped out and was scared out of my mind when I heard a voice.

"_Inuyasha?_"

A voice squealed as it ran at me. I turned to see a small kitsune charging at me. I ducked slightly to the right and he skimmed past my ear and nearly splatted into a tree. He stumbled around for a moment before he shook his head and came to me again this time slowly.

"_Did you go to see Kagome?_"

The young kit asked with hope seized in his voice. I looked away trying to pull off my usual scowl but it didn't give into the guilty smile that played on my lips. He frowned at me as he continued to walk towards me the whole time never taking his eyes off of mine and stopped in front of me for a moment as if he was trying to analyze something about me. He lifted his nose slightly towards me and sniffed towards me but didn't say anything. I could feel the nervous sweat pouring from every available pore. He looked at me again and jumped on my head.

"_Let's go back to the others, at Kaede-baba's house._"

He commanded. I looked up at him annoyed and stood in place.

"_Get off of my head baka!_"

I growled at the annoying Kit. He hung down from the top of my head so his face was in front of mine and smirked at me. 

"_Carry me._"

He asked in a demanding tone. I just growled at him and shook my head but he clung to my hair and nearly ripped it out.

"_Just carry me you baka._"

He demanded once again. I stared at him in annoyance and he just kept giving me that annoying smirk. 

"_Inuyasha- I happen to know that you did something today. Although I'm not sure what._"

He told me, that damned upside down smile not wiping from his lips. I grabbed at him getting the back of his pants and holding the pesky kit upside down in front of me. 

"_I didn't do anything, so what are you trying to accuse me of._"

"_I'm not TRYING to accuse you of anything. I'm out right accusing you of something. You smell funny, like humans a lot of different ones and you also smell kind of like Kagome but not quite it's just wafting in the air but it's faintly there._"

I felt myself blushing slightly and released my grip on the kit's shorts and he fell to the ground hitting his big fuzzy head. He sat up rubbing his head and frowning at an unconcerned Inuyasha.

"_Jerk! I'm telling Miroku. He'll believe me._"

I looked at him guilty annoyance in my glare he shivered but smirked at me as if to taunt "_You know I'm right!_" I bent down to his level to look him in the eyes with a scowl. And grabbed his tail and lifted him off of the ground.

"_Feh… fine if you insist on me carrying you so much I will._"

He folded his arms and gave up as I walked back to the village with Shippou's tail clutched in my hand. We got in front of Kaede's hut where I expected to find Miroku, and everyone else and wasn't disappointed. I tossed Shippou up in the air, and he spun landing clumsily on his feet and ran to the others.

"_Inuyasha where have you been all day?_"

A perverted monk questioned with the utmost interest. I shrugged my reply.

"_I didn't feel like being around you all day you perverted monk. So I took off. Got a problem?_"

I asked fixing a cold glare on him and he turned back to his tea on the table. 

"_Is that why you weren't around yesterday either._"

I didn't say anything more to him and took my seat next to the old had quietly.

"_What's the matter with thee?_"

"_Nothing_"

I muttered quietly and listened to everyone as they sputtered on about how I was gone all day and how I mistreat the "_poor little kit._" I ignored them but my ears still twitched in acknowledgement of what they were saying. But my ears perked when a gruff feminine voice spoke to me.

"_Inuyasha- _"

I looked to Sango, who had spoke to me. But she stopped as if she was afraid or carefully choosing her words. 

"_You're going to tell him?_"

Miroku whispered to her. I gave them both a furrowing look and questioned them.

"_What are you talking abut you monk?_"

He looked back at me with a nervous grin on his face.

"_Inuyasha, ye Kagome had come to visit._"

I couldn't help but show my surprise.

"_Um- yea. She said she had a bad incident with a girl and guy from her school. And she needed a break. She didn't look to good and invited us to go with her to school tomorrow for her last day of school for the week. She asked us to invite you._"

I paled and closed my mouth just staring at them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I Hope that you liked it. I promise to try and get the next chapter up sooner… Please stay tuned.


	3. A familiar stranger, a bag of dirt and

**S.M: **_There aren't wars over me._

Duo: _You're right it's just those 2 guys fighting with ever guy they know. They show up in the beginning of all your stories._

S.M: _That is really not true, nor does it have to do with anything._

Hiei: _I don't know about that…_

S.M: _That's because it's not true._

Duo: _Just tell him._

S.M: _Who? I don't like anybody. :_**Blushes**_:_

Hiei: _I personally think it's Yu-gi._

S.M:_ NO_

Duo: _I'm routing for Gene_

S.M: ::**Blushes**:: _Ahhhh… I give up. Will one of you just do a disclaimer. _

Hiei: _Not tell you tell us which one._

S.M: _Neither_

Duo:_ Sure, like I believe that._

Hiei: _Say it._

S.M: _I'm going to go have Yu-Gi do a disclaimer._

:Walks out through her invisible door and walks into where she was and it's a war zone. Literally.:

S.M:_ What happened?_

Izzy: _Nothing. It's just a flesh wound. (_**He said while hoping around with one arm and half of one leg missing.**_)_

Dou: _(**Appears form behind**) Told you_

Hiei: ::**Coughs**:: _Yu-gi…_

S.M: ::**Blush deepens, sees Yu-gi on top of Ginta and Yuu**:: _Yu-gi!_

****

Yu-gi: _H-hi serenity… Ho- how are you?_

S.M: _Good :_**Grabs Yu-Gi's arm and drags him aside.**_: Will you do the disclaimer for me?_

Yu-gi: _Uh sure. Anything for you pretty lady… Serenity Madison does not own this Inuyasha person or any other character from his show. Nor does she own any of the other characters that are mentioned._

****

Yuu: _You sure about. :_**was heard from the ruble.**_: OWW!_

****

Gene: _Got it._

Yu-gi: _Shut-up. Anyway she and I hope that you like this chapter of her story I personally am rather fond if her… latest chapter._

****

S.M: _Thanks Yug. That was great. I hope you like this chapter. I personally kind of like it. But it matters what you think of it. Kagome meets someone new and momentarily her bitter mask is removed. Then she returns to the feudal time and is greeted by an unpleasant surprise. (I know done to death.) At least there's a slight twist. I really hope you enjoy. Also I labeled it, it's a general view but it goes from talking about Inuyasha to Kagome, back to Inuyasha back to Kagome again. I hope that doesn't confuse anyone but if it does please tell me exactly where the troubling part is and I'll try and fix it. _

Please, I hope you like it.

Protection from afar only seems to bring me closer.

@~~A familiar stranger, a bag of dirt and…~~@

By: Yui

****

To finish up

"_What does that jerk think he's doing acting like that Baka Inuyasha?_"

Kagome yelled as she stalked back towards her last class. 'I miss him so much and he must really hate me,' She mumbled to herself as she walked into the quiet classroom. She received glares from Yukkiri and her friends as she walked into class. Kagome took an empty seat by Yue, Hojo and Yui. They all gave her concerned looks as she took her seat with a loud sigh. The class dulled on and finally ended with the blaring of a bell. She ran out of class not looking back when she heard voices yelling to her till She got out the front door. She turned and saw Hojo running towards her.

"_Kagome, how are you feeling?_"

He asked her with concern in his deep brown eyes. She looked him uneasily and shrugged him of nonchalantly she caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye and frowned at the sad look on his lips. She gruffed as she pulled herself next to him and kissed cheek quickly. His face instantly lit up like a Christmas light but hers remained cool and unconcerned.

"_Yea… Thanks for your concern Hojo-san, but I'm fine just a little unhappy._"

She answered his concerns creating new ones with her manner. She stopped frozen in her tracks when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders. 

"_Kagome… I wa- I want you to know… that I never stopped loving you. And I- I never will._"

Kagome felt her resolve to keep up her hard wall slowly chip. But she regained control of the cracking of her emotions and stepped away from his grip plastering a placid and fake grin. 

"_Hojo-kun- that's really sweet of you but… But I don't love you as more than a friend._"

His embarrassed smile faded for a moment leaving him looking hurt but he wiped it away shooting her a genuine smile. He approached her again and she gave him a nervous look as he did so. He crossed his arms and stood in front of her. 

"_Kagome I'll always love you because I care about you so much. But, I will not always be **in** love with you. It's very clear you don't love me, and you never have._"

He explained with a sad smile. She looked up into his deep eyes and for some strange reason she felt soothed by his declaration of un-love. "_Kagome-chan, Hojo-kun!_" voices were heard yelling as a group of people approached us panting. I suddenly remembered something.

"_Hey- you guys. I have a group of friends coming to school with me tomorrow, I can't wait for you to meet them._"

She told them faking a small smile. She excused herself from her friends and ran to her house and dumped all her stuff out of her bag except for homework she needed for the next day and grabbed some clothes and put them out on her bed and left her room to go find her mother. She saw her when she entered the kitchen.

"_Hi mom_"

"_Hello honey, how was your day?_"

"_Awful, how was yours?_"

"_The funniest thing I swear I saw you going to the well hose earlier. Then I swear I saw you leave._"

She paused for a moment.

"_But it could not have been you because you were in school._"

"_Haha…_(**nervous laugh.**) _Yea... Of coarse I was._"

"_I thought so._"

She rolled her eyes.

"_Um… Mom I need to ask a big favor._"

She turned to look at her daughter.

"_I want to spend the night in Feudal Japan. Just the night, I grabbed my homework so I can do it for tomorrow, and I'll be back early because Miroku, Sango, and Shippou are going to come to school with me tomorrow and I wanted them to come tonight but it's a new moon and I… They don't want to leave Inuyasha alone._"

Her mother looked at her surprised, she had managed to say all that in one breath. 

"_Sure you can. I know **your friends **really care about Inuyasha and want to make sure he's safe._"

She answered with a wink. Kagome just turned away blushing slightly. She slowly walked back up to her room and packed the close she had set out into a small case and left her room heading out of the house. She got to the well house when she heard what sounded like her little brother calling her. She turned and saw him getting out of someone's car. She dropped her stuff and ran to him.

"_Souta what are you doing? Are you alright?_"

She asked feeling worry, he gave her a small smile then the driver stepped out.

"_Hey sorry about that, this guy was at the high school and had to help bitchy sister do something and he missed his bus so I offered to give him a lift._"

Kagome looked up to the guy who had spoke she was looking at a tall guy who looked older than herself. He had shaggy dark chestnut hair and intense pale purple eye. Kagome stared at him like she was a love struck schoolgirl but shook her head lightly and thanked him for bringing her brother home. Souta headed for the house waving by to the older man. Kagome was about to leave again when the guy spoke to her.

"_You must be Kagome?_"

"_Yes, and who are you?_"

"_Names Masae, but a pretty girl like you can call me yours._"

"_Oh, I think I'm swooning oh baby, oh baby._"

He laughed and gave her a smile that made her cheeks begin to lighten to a light pink.

"_Have we met before?_"

"_I don't know you look familiar as well but I can't place from where._"

They stared at each other for a moment. Kagome looked away slowly.

"_Gomen, but I have to get going._"

"_S'ok. Maybe I'll see you later._"

He said with a wink, and jumped in his car and went screeching off down the road. She turned around and headed back towards the temple taking one last look towards where the car sped off. She walked to her stuff and grabbed her bags pulling them on, and trudged over to the well. She took a deep breath before she leaned against the edge finally swinging her legs listlessly into the well. 'Chances are greater that I'll bump into him…' she thought to herself as she finally took the plunge.

**Around that time in Feudal Japan…**

"_I'm not going_"

Our beloved stubborn hanyou whined as he walked away from his friends. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the familiarly horrible stench wafting in the air till he felt his body thud into something. He looked down at the figure on the ground in surprise. And found that his voice unwillingly caught in his throat.

"_Why? Why did you come here?_"

The dark haired girl just stared at him in confusion with what could almost be mistaken for hurt in her eyes.

"_I- I came to you Inuyasha. I want you to be with me._"

He looked shocked and surprised, had this woman been anyone else she would have thought her possessed, but that wasn't even possible. He looked deep into her murky eyes and saw the hidden sadness and regrets flowing within them. They stood in front of each other both had a slight apprehension in what would normally be very forward actions. He felt like he had to reevaluate his feelings towards this frail girl in front of him.

"_I'm not the same frail girl you used to know._"

She commented as if knowing his thoughts. He backed away from her never leaving her gaze as he continued to stare.

"_In- Inuyasha, do you love me?_"

He remained silent and she became crestfallen and looked away.

"_Did you ever truly love me. Or did I just see something thin as the air in your actions towards me._"

The girl asked continuing to avoid his piercing golden gaze. But his own eyes soon fell to the rustling leaves below his feet. He looked back up at the girl that he felt so responsible for.

"_K-_" 

He started, but she turned to walk away. And he grabbed her arm and looked into her sad eyes, which had such hate but yet held such hurt and sincerity. He was confused by what he had witnessed in her eyes. And pulled her closer, they stayed that way for a while till something snapped Inuyasha out of his reverie. The girl in front of him was staring beyond him that's when he finally acknowledged the scent his nose had been savoring. He turned and saw a wavy haired girl wearing her usual strange clothing standing behind him with shattered eyes. His heart wanted to melt out of his chest when he saw the tears that were shining her misty blue eyes. She stood still, almost statuesque from the shock of seeing the 2 of them so intimately close. 

"_Ka- Kagome_"

He managed to speak gripping onto his stern voice for fear of breaking. 

"_Inuyasha? Kikyo?_"

She asked feeling quite stunned. She looked down feeling guilty and defeated and was about to turn and walk away. But stopped momentarily and turned her head slightly to look at the pair who had been in stunned silence throughout. 

"_Inuyasha… What can I even say. Just when I thought you couldn't do anymore damage you go and prove me wrong._"

She whispered in a surprisingly sympathetic tone. She rested her head on her shoulder and stood where she was. 

"_Kagome_"

Kikyo uttered with no emotion in her voice, but yet despite the lack of emotion her voice didn't hold the same ice it normally did. Kagome felt compelled to turn and look her deceased ancestor in the eyes and did so. 

"_Inuyasha I sincerely hope you're happy now. I hear hell's nice this time of year nice and hot, wait its always that way. Uh… I think you're going to be a little hot._"

She mocked as she turned and started away but stopped dead when she felt something, cold and rough cling to her wrist. She slowly looked down at the threatened appendage and saw a ghostly white hand grasping at it. She followed the hand up further and found a pair of hollowed eyes staring at her. Kagome gulped a lump that had formed in her throat but kept her eyes locked with the dead miko priestess'. 

"_Let go of my arm_"

She insisted with a faltering voice that mocked confidence. Kikyo sensed this and tightened her grip on her reincarnation's arm. 

"_Kagome you little bitch… You have been in my way since the first day you set unwanted foot in this world._"

Kikyo threatened in a low whisper, even Inuyasha's keen ears couldn't hear her words. He was standing in the background looking at the 2 miko's feeling a little forgotten. He was extremely tense ready to pounce onto anything that made a sound. 

Kikyo gave Kagome an evil and knowing smirk.

"_I know you want to. So don't be a little wench and do it._"

Kikyo stated as if she were reading Kagome's inner most desires, which even Kagome herself didn't realize yet.

"_What are you talking about. I don't wish for anything other than you to let go of me._"

"_Yes… You wish me back to hell so you can seduce the poor misled hanyou over yonder._"

"_I wish no such thing. But I do- that you would leave him in peace or forgive him and move on._"

Her icy grip on Kagome's arms lessened till she fell back slightly not removing her eyes from Kagome's. 

"_And my only wish is to live. To once again have blood and flesh instead of these hollowed bones bound by earth. And I only have a small obstacle in my way._"

She yelled this and Inuyasha heard every decayed word. 

"_I suggest you leave he still is responsible for me Sorry little twit from the future… But he will not leave me._"

She howled. And began to turn and move back to Inuyasha. Kagome watched the hell child's moves with interest to see what Inuyasha would do. She wasn't aware but tears had sprung from her eyes and were now blurring her vision. She watched the feudal pair stare at each other both almost look they were sizing the other up. Kagome couldn't take much more and she closed her eyes and ran for the village when she saw them going close to each other. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings because her eyes were closed and she ran hard into someone.

****

What was taking place?

Kikyo returned to Inuyasha who remained staring at Kagome even as she started to cry, and even as she turned her back on him. He stared at that spot till Kikyo lead his face to hers.

"_Inuyasha you do not love me anymore do you?_"

She asked him flatly already knowing the painful; he gave her a sad smirk and nodded.

"_I don't love anyone._"

"_You have to love someone._"

"_Iie I don't_."

He proclaimed. She looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"_Then I will leave you I will not drag you back to hell I will break your promise. But I ask one thing if you._"

"_Nani?_"

He asked slightly curious; while she looked away still not showing any emotion to him. 

"_Will you hold me one last time._"

She asked as she turned back to face Inuyasha. He grimaced but slowly approached her wrapping his arms around her loosely. She wrapped her arms around him in return and pulled him close. She snuggled into the crook of his neck allowing a wheezed sigh to come from her lips.

"_Inuyasha_"

She whispered into the silver hair blanketing his face. He didn't answer just grumbled showing he was listening.

"_Inuyasha you know something that's the thing about a false sense of security. You think that you are in control, when the truth is otherwise._"

She whispered darkly into the air. Inuyasha was confused by what she was saying till he felt pain searing through his back. He growled from pain and tossed her to the side and she stared at him though her vacant eyes with an evil grin.

"_What are you doing you stupid bitch?_"

He yelled his anger painted deep within his hiss. She stared back unaffected by the sharpness of his bite. 

"_I'm only trying to get back what is rightfully mine…_ _YOU!_"

"_I AM NO ONE'S!_"

He growled.

"_You know that useless bastard Naraku left his pile of dust and bones with one last surprise._"

She hissed with more venom than even Inuyasha's voice held. She pulled an arrow out from within her robes.

"_You stole that from Kagome not Naraku, wench._"

She held the arrow up to her chest so that it was pointing at her heart and removed her hand and Inuyasha was surprised when it stayed in the air only inches from her chest. She grinned at him and blew onto the arrow, it started to emit a menacing black-violet glow. Inuyasha was tense but for some reason stayed rooted to the ground where he stood in front of the decayed miko. 

"_Naraku engrained in my body an incantation when he brought me back. All I needed was one of that fake miko bitch arrows infused with her power. To bond with the power of my spell and I can get what I finally want._"

Inuyasha had a feeling as to what she was doing and lunged for the arrow but it was to late as he leapt for it had buried itself deep with the dead miko's chest. Not even a gasp was speared from her lips as she immediately began to speak.

"_Revenge Inuyasha. Revenge on you is all that I've ever wanted. My soul may now belong to Kagome but hatred has taken its place keeping me sustained much like my soul would have, a dark soul that only thirsts for revenge on that imitation. Naraku's spell allows a mistake I made to be reborn in another time. I've already found a body worthy of my graces. I WILL SEE YOU SOON INUYASHA!_"

She finished in a choked gasp as her last hollowed breaths fell from her lips as her dirt body collapsed and bones faded into dust. Inuyasha starred at the stead where the girl once stood. He felt nothing for the incident that just took place, just worry for Kagome. He stood in lace a moment longer letting her iced words flow jaggedly through his mind.

"_… to be reborn in another time. I've already found a body worthy of my graces. I WILL SEE YOU SOON INUYASHA!_"

He jumped to the treetops and made his way to his branch and slammed down. He noticed something out in the distance and watched it with keen interest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you liked it, and I hope you'll let me know how it was… I'm not going to make the end and long like the beginning. I figured by now you don't need it twice…

****

???: _I'm the man.. Oh yeah… Oh yeah… she chose me._

****

S.M_:_** Shut-up!**

****

???: _No I don't think I will_

:**Hits him off the head**:

****

???: _OWW!! That hurt_

****

S.M: _I think just might be the point. Anyway Thank-you again/ I hope you'll stay tuned._


	4. Not decided

__

This isn't an official chapter. This is how it's going so far, but personally I don't think it's all that great. I think I made it way to confusing again. And I'm not sure if I shouldn't take in another direction. I REALLY…REALLY need your input. I think this may be the wrong direction But then again it has potential so if any of you can pleas give me input I really need it.

****

Back to Kagome.

Kagome couldn't take much more and she closed her eyes and ran for the village when she saw them going close to each other. She ran away from the scene rubbing her arm and wasn't paying attention to her surroundings because her eyes were closed and she ran hard into someone.**

She looked up through her teary eyes in surprise that anyone was around, she quickly wiped away her tears and plastered the fakest smile she could manage hoping the person if front of her would not notice.

"_Um, Hello Kouga-san. How are you?_"

She managed to ask in a low whisper afraid any higher and her voice would break. He just watched her with interest as a delayed smile made it's way to his lips. Kagome couldn't bring herself to return the smile but tried. 

"_Kagome-san what's wrong you look sad and distressed._"

He asked. She looked up into his eyes and he felt like his heart was going to shatter when he saw the pain in her eyes. He approached her cautiously sensing the distress in her. He reached for her shoulders and carefully pulled her to him, pressing her against his chest trying to console her unknown aches. She let her tears fall, now coming in sobs that shook her body. He allowed her to stay that was for as long as she needed to be.

What was a few hours of sobbing and soothing words from Kouga Kagome had actually started to fall asleep in his grip.

"_Ka- Kagome?_"

He asked quietly when he realized she wasn't crying loudly anymore. He gently picked her up in his arms and headed for where he knew her friends would be waiting. It was a slow and careful walk he didn't want to risk waking her also he enjoyed her soft and warming scent on his nose and just having the chance to stare at her timeless beauty. He was so caught in his thoughts of her that he didn't realize that she had awoken and was staring back at him with light pink cheeks. He finally looked at her eyes and instead of seeing eyelids, which he was expecting; he was looking into her dim grayed eyes. A blush immediately illuminated his face and he stuttered a greeting. She had to blink her eyes to make sure she was seeing who she was. She was by now aware that she was in someone's arms. But she was surprised to see Kouga above her. Then she remembered, she had cried because of Inuyasha and Kikyo. Tears formed in her eyes again but she stopped momentarily stunned. She looked up and watched as Kouga kissed her on her forehead.

"_Ko- Kou- Kouga-san?_"

She asked quietly but Kouga's demon ears heard her stuttering words and stopped still. He carefully put her onto her feet and just looked her. She looked around her nervously, then back at him.

"_You were crying and fell asleep_"

He said to her as if answering an unasked question while shooting her an uneasy smile. Her cheeks turned pink and she slowly went towards him giving him a small hug, with that small and innocent contact shivers were sent through Kouga's spine. He pulled back and looked down at her but she didn't return his gaze. His mind was clouded with the smells and feelings she was letting off. And in his euphoria he made a misjudgment and kissed Kagome, well more like tried she looked away and he kissed her eye. She jumped back and was furious with him. He just stared at her not really sure what to do. She tried walking away from him but he grabbed her not letting her take another step. She struggled and he stood solidly above her and she just gave up limply. 

"_I'm sorry Ka- Kagome._"

He apologized. She looked up at him for a moment and turned back to looking ahead of her. 

"_Kouga it was nice seeing you… But I have to go it's getting dark and I have to get to Kaede-baba's before it's too late they're expecting me._"

She mumbled out in one breath. He let go of her and with a word she walked back to the village. Before she was out of sight he smelt something in the air. He looked around and as he expected he found his "favorite" Hanyou in the trees with eyes almost glowing red. But strangely they weren't aimed at him they were watching Kagome leave the clearing as she headed for the village. He watched her leave too till he saw that Inuyasha was stalking after her. Kouga too followed Inuyasha and soon, found himself by the village. He remained out of Inuyasha's sight downwind and he stayed behind Kagome. The silence was broken by a frail voice yelling into the woods. 

"_Come Out!_" 

Kouga saw Inuyasha looking at her just as surprised as he himself was and assumed she only noticed Inuyasha somehow and was calling him, but once he emerged from the forest she called out again.

"_I said come out!_"

Kouga slowly crept out after Inuyasha feeling guilty for following her. She let out a deep sigh. 

"_What is it follow the useless reincarnation day here in feudal Japan?_"

She asked with a cynical tone like she was going to cry again. I watched her and she was staring at Inuyasha and he was returning her look. A shocked look came onto him like he had just realized something. Kagome turned and hurried the rest of the way to the hut, and Inuyasha stood there frozen, and Kouga was about to turn away when he heard the hanyou's voice speaking to him.

"_You were with her weren't you wolf filth?_"

He stated more than asked. Kouga was so surprised by this he ignored his insult, and simply replied.

"_Yes… When you weren't_."

He looked back at him, with his eyes illuminating red through the dim darkness. For the first time Kouga actually felt a little nervous about him but he refused to show it. Inuyasha simply turned and walked off into the woods, and Kouga did the same thing heading back to the others. 

****

In the village

Kagome left them both and hurried toward Kaede's. She stepped in and was assaulted by the warmth of fire they had lit. She must have shown signs of wear because Shippo was instantly at her side asking her if she was OK. And Miroku came to grab her bag. She gave everyone a fake smile and suddenly felt an intense pain in her chest, and she had to grasp her knees to stay standing. She ran out of the hut blindly and headed into the woods with Sango, Miroku and everyone else following behind. She came to a clearing and saw Inuyasha on the ground he had a deep look of pain etched within his grimace but he was slowly regaining control of his ragged whimper as he crawled to his feet. He looked to person who was trying to help him to his feet, and was surprised to see Kagome next to him, and he jumped back falling to the ground once more with a slight growl.

She looked hurt for a moment but wiped that look away seemingly easy and rose to her feet and turned away from him facing everyone.

"_Sorry… I need to get some sleep remember school tomorrow._"

She said as she walked away not even giving a second glance towards Inuyasha whom just stood there his violet eyes trying to ignore her. Kagome walked back to the village alone ignoring her fear that someone was out there and trying to ignore her anger and hurt. She soon walked into the hut and took a seat in the back facing out a window and just stared. Even when she heard the voices of her friends and Inuyasha she didn't stir from her stare. Even when Shippou asked her to play before bed she said maybe a little later. And turned back to the window.

"_Lady Kagome?_"

A soft male voice questioned stepping close to her.

"_Hmmm_"

She whispered quietly as she rubbed her eyes and let out a fake stretch and turned to face him. He was shocked at what he was looking at. Kagome's eyes were bright red and drippy. Miroku bent down beside her and looked at her for a moment.

"_Lady Kagome you want to go for a walk and talk for a little while._"

He asked sweetly, not being the least bit perverted at the moment. She stared at him and sniffled as she slowly nodded and took a hand that he offered to help her to his feet. He walked out the door only drawing the attention of Inuyasha and Kagome caught his eyes and they both looked away. She stepped out into the cooling night air, and they began to walk.

"_Lady Kagome… What's wrong that's made you cry so much?_"

She was silent and just mutely walked through the forest completely aware that they were currently being followed.

"_I'm sorry Miroku. You guys invited me here and I've been so down._"

She fumbled trying to control her voice. Miroku stopped and looked at her. He shook his head and frowned for a minute.

"_Lady Kagome… We all care about you even that big jerk if he won't admit it. And we're just worried about you. What happened to make you so upset?_"

He asked not really expecting an answer, but was happy when she spoke to him.

"_I- I was on my way to Kaede-baba's and I heard something and decided to so what it was because I thought it sounded like talking._"

She paused for a moment and Miroku looked at her with peak interest. 

"_I saw Inuyasha and I wanted to say hi to him. And try to see what I could do to apologize for our last fight. I can't take him being so angry with me that he won't talk to me. I love the guy…_"

Miroku's grin brightened as he watched her nervously explain that she meant as a friend and so one.

"_But I noticed he wasn't alone. In fact he was with Kikyo._"

She was speaking but Miroku swore he heard what sounded like a gasping noise but he shook his head and turned his attention to Kagome.

"_They were talking so peacefully and so happy and I didn't want to disrupt the scene for Inuyasha._"

She said as tears glistened from her eyes once again.

"_But Kikyo noticed me and stared till finally that hanyou noticed me… He didn't notice me. Not once did he acknowledge me. He just stood there and watched. I started to walk away and Kikyo grabbed onto my arm. That witch. She had no right, I'm just worried about Inuyasha._"

She said sounding desperate as her tears began to stream again. Miroku did something that surprised both of them he wrapped his arms around Kagome and hugged her tightly. He was desperate to comfort her and stop her crying and from the shock of him holding her he was successful and her mouth shut, but the tears still fell if anything harder. 

"_Why can't he see me like he sees Kikyo? I- I love him so much._"

She whispered burying her face into Miroku's chest. A deep growl was playing in the back of Miroku's mind and he glared around him assuming he knew who was watching. He gave Kagome another tight hug and let go of her heading towards the hut. Kagome mutely followed behind him her cheeks pink. They were soon back in the village, and back in Kaede's hut they entered and got a strange look from Sango and Shippo. 

"_Where did you go to?_"

Sango asked giving the new arrivals a suspicious look. 

"_I needed to have a word with Lady Kagome._" 

Miroku told everyone then looked at Sango, 'I'll tell you later.' He mouthed to the angry woman with a sad look and she glanced at Kagome and saw her red and puffy eyes. 

"_Where'd Inuyasha go?_"

Miroku asked searching. Shippo was about to say something when Kagome spoke first.

"_He was with us Miroku. He was watching me while we were in the forest. But he still doesn't know why I'm upset with him._"

She said as she took her place at the bed Kaede had set up for her. She lied down and was soon asleep leaving her friends to watch her with worry. Miroku caught Sango's attention and called her to follow behind him. She did so and they entered the night air and noticed a boy in a tree nearby but didn't speak to him yet.

"_Sango-chan I spoke with Kagome and she told me what happened._"

He whispered as quietly as he could. Inuyasha was currently human but he still had above normal senses. 

"_Kagome accidentally witnessed Inuyasha with Kikyo. And he did nothing. She gave him a chance to talk but he just stood there and stared at her. Kikyo talked to her even insulted and threatened her but Inuyasha did nothing. If the person you were in love with did this to you would you be the picture of cheeriness._"

He asked her, she gave a sideways glare to Inuyasha. And looked back at Miroku who was starring at her. She blushed and looked down.

"_I know you want to hurt Inuyasha I did to but for Kagome don't. She cried over him. She just wishes him to be happy even if it is with Kikyo and not herself._"

He warned quietly and Sango nodded and headed back into the hut leaving Miroku alone.

"_You should really come in. You could get sick._"

He yelled to the trees.

"_Feh… Why should I so you can all give me evil looks for some unknown reason._"

Inuyasha yelled down to the monk. He gave the darkness a glare and sighed loudly and annoyed.

"_Do you have any idea of how much it hurt her to see you and Kikyo together? You do know how she feels about you right?_"

He asked and waited for some reply but when none came he turned and headed back into the hut. He sat at his bed and soon lay down as well staring at the ceiling till he finally fell into a concerning sleep. 

Inuyasha stayed in the tree he was in and fell into deep thought. "_You do know how she feels about you right?_" those words plagued his mind.

"_I don't even know how I feel so how the hell can I know what she feels about me. I just know that I'm not in love with Kikyo._" 

He said to himself as he jumped out of the tree he was currently lounging in and slowly made his way into the hut. He slowly walked in and looked around to find Miroku asleep by the door, Sango by the fire and Shippo on the floor by Kagome. And he saw a sight that made him feel bad. Kagome was asleep but she was tossing and turning and tears could still be smelled from her. He lowered his eyes and walked over towards her and stood over her bed looking at her as she squirmed. He felt a weird feeling in his heart. He carefully wiped the sweat away from her forehead and felt a weird feeling when he did so. She momentarily stopped fussing but it started again. Inuyasha sat down gentle trying his hardest not to wake her. He took her hand in his and held it to his cheek and laid down next to her. Falling into a light sleep, and he noticed that Kagome was no longer stirring and was in a relatively peaceful sleep. 

****

The next Morning

Kagome slowly came into consciousness and felt warmth around her hand and she slowly opened her eyes. She was shocked when she found Inuyasha below her. She felt a quick urge to burst out and scream at him but looking down at his face she saw the same confused and hurt expression that she herself had. She slowly and very gingerly removed her hand and managed to get it out of his tight grip without waking him, how she managed that even amazed her. She realized as she looked around that the room from her sore eyes that the sun hadn't yet broke through the window. She sat a moment longer and looking down at Inuyasha who was lying peacefully next to him. She was in thought thinking of him, and the feelings he brought out in her, she was so deep in concentration that she didn't notice that a of dim violet eyes were starring at her. Till she felt the bed shift below her. She blinked her eyes and looked away from him quickly crawling out of bed her cheeks turning light pink. When there was distance between them she turned to face him, her eyes still stung and threatened to spill more unshed tears. 

"_Inuyasha… Are you going to come to school with us?_"

She whispered waiting for his reply.

"_Feh… no._"

Was all he muttered. She looked at him a little down cast but went to her bag getting out the clothes she had got for everyone. She didn't want to but she slowly woke everyone from their sleep, and asked them to put on the clothes everyone quickly got dressed. They leisurely made their way to the well.


	5. A school misadventure, an unnerving feel...

This chapter is a little shorter and may seem a little weird. To be honest I kind of had a writer's fart about how her day with the others in her time was going to go. But I decided to go with a little more funny and weird rather than serious. I really hope it isn't too bad. And I really need your input. Where should I go, is this chapter as bad as I think it is, or is it pretty OK? Please let me know. I actually think it turned out alright. But your opinion's what really matters…

None of the nonsense my anime friends usually bring to my stories. Today's not the day for that. Just a disclaimer from my main man Yug.

****

Yu-gi: _hey Sere how are you doin? Ya holdin' up OK? _(Gives her a hug) _Anyway, Serenity Madison doesn't own Inuyasha or any of the numerous who make appearance in the beginning of her stores, Not gene, nor I not anyone._

****

Gene: Yu-gi, we need to talk…

****

Yu-gi: _Not this chapter gene. _(Points to a crying S.M) 

****

Gene: _What did you do…_

****

Yu-gi: _Nothing now shut up._

Gene: …

Protection from afar only seems to bring me closer.

@~~A school misadventure, an unnerving feeling~~@

By: Yui

Soon they were in Kagome's time and her friends looked around in wonder as they stepped out of her well house and saw the outside. She grabbed onto Sango's hand and dragged her towards her home with the others cautiously following behind. They were soon through the back door and Kagome was yelling for her mother or grandfather really anybody, but only one person emerged. 

"_Souta, where's momma, and grand-pa?_"

She asked curiously. He just let out a loud yawn as he answered.

"_They had something to do. Oh yea a friend or something acme over last night while you were away. She was really strange. She looked kind of evil personally._"

He finished as he left the room. I left everyone in the kitchen and returned moments later with a different outfit. I grabbed my bag and had everyone follow me out the door. 

"_There are so many buildings, they're so large, Where is this school thing? What are those things sticking out of the ground?_"

Everyone was asking so many questions Kagome's head was literally spinning. Kagome was now coming up to the school and her friends were surprised to see all the people. She walked inside and went to her first class and spoke to her teacher explaining that some friends would be joining her for her classes. The teacher just shook her head not really caring and went back to reading a book that was in her book. She looked around the room and found a group of small desks in the back of the room and took them. She sat down with a sigh as she heard one of her classmate's scream. She looked up and saw Miroku grabbing Yukkiri's butt and squeezing it. Sango and Kagome both were about to get up and kill him. But, when they were a few steps away someone had hit him over his head hard.

"_Inuyas-_"

He started to whine but a bemused look came on his face and he looked up to see a tall boy with short silvery gray haired boy hair looking down at him. The boy laughed and walked to his desk. Miroku stood up rubbing his head hard as Kagome helped him to his feet. He felt another slap making another lump form in his head. He turned to see the girl he was groping walking away towards the boy who had hit over the head. He was staring at the boy intently and he was staring back. But Miroku to intent on his staring didn't notice the compromising situation he was in. he had fell forward when the girl hit him and was leaning on Kagome and she couldn't manage to get him away. Finally she moved and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. Everyone had to laugh at the spectacle he made. He got up glaring at the guy and the girl and stormed over to where Sango and little Shippo where. Kagome trailed behind pushing him forward making sure he did nothing else. And took her seat pulling him down next to him. 

"_Uh… Hi Kagome. Who's the perv?_"

Yue asked as she approached me. I looked up as well as the others and I swear I saw little hearts dancing in Miroku's eyes. 

"_Uhm… Hi. These are my friends Miroku, Shippo and Sango. You guys this is my friend Yue._"

She looked them over and pat Shippo on the head.

"_He's so adorable. Uh Kagome, Yui stopped by yesterday because we want you to meet someone new. You've been so depressed since you came home from Hong Kong and we all think we know why. It's because you're in love with that guy… What was his name Inuyasha?"_

She asked absently unaware of the look that all of Kagome's friends were giving her. She looked at them and sweatdropped, and slowly backed away. 

"_Well see you at lunch gome_"

She said as she dashed for her desk. Everyone turned their attention back to Kagome she just sighed and ignored their barrage of questioning and the fact that the new guy was staring at her, when the teacher came back into the room. The bell rang and Kagome's guests from the feudal era nearly jumped out of their skin. She had to laugh at them and got up with them following behind as she went to her next class. 

"_Hey georgeous…_"

Kagome heard before she heard followed by a loud thud as she turned to see one of her classmates who happened to speak to Sango fall to the ground. 'Today's going to be a long day…' She thought to herself as she hurried down the hall not noticing that only Shippo was with her. She walked into her next class and with a sigh took her seat not acknowledging the absence yet. Till she heard screaming from outside. She nervously raised her forehead to finally notice the little kid standing next to her. Her face nearly planted to her desk when she realized this.

"_Shi- Shippo… Where's Sango-chan and Miroku?_"

She asked the happy little demon child. He gave her nervous smile as she looked down at him like her head was about to explode. She calmly rose from her seat and spoke to one of her friends next to her.

"_Kagime, Hojo could you please watch over this little guy for a moment?_"

She said as she pointed down to the little boy hiding behind her legs. A large grin came to her female friend's lips and she reached for the little boy and put him on her lap. He just sat there limply and Kagome waved bye to him and ran out into the hall ignoring the teacher's protests.

"_DUCK!_"

She heard a male voice yell. She ducked just in time to feel a hard breeze whiz past her ears. She looked up as some rushed to her side. She was surprised to see Shitsuren in front of her.

"_Heh... You stupid girl you could have been hit by that crazy one._"

He said pointing in front of them. Kagome's eye's narrowed into a slited glare as looked up at him. She got up so they were at eye level but turned when she heard a whizzing noise and ducked quickly pulling Shitsuren with her. 

"_Stupid bitch what the hell was that for?_"

He yelled, but stopped and turned when he heard a loud noise behind him, and a large boomerang like object embedded in some lockers. 

"_Fine…_"

Was all he said as he got to his feet dragging Kagome up with him. She got out of his grip and ran over towards where the boomerang had come from and found Sango, Miroku, and a group of guys and girls surrounding them. She looked at the whole situation perplexed and slowly walked up to the mass. And shoved her way through and found guys all trying to get to Sango and girls all over Miroku. Let's just say he was a little more comfortable with the situation than she was. Kagome let out another sigh and made her way to her friends, shoving everyone away.

"_Everybody… Leave them alone._"

She commanded of the mob, which was really just 4 guys and 2 girls. She glanced back over to her 2 friends and had to laugh at them. Sango was bright red panting while Miroku looked the same. The 6 people on the other hand were glaring at Kagome because she was between them and the object of their affections. 

"_You don't know them."_

"…"

"They have foot fetishes."

"That works for me."

One of the boys said and Kagome let out an annoyed growl at the people's persistence.

"_They're both taken."_

"…"

"They are dating each other you idiots."

That got a reaction out of everyone, Grumbles from their fanclub, a strange sound from both Sango and Miroku and Kagome also swore she could hear someone laughing. She ignored that though and once Sango and Miroku's adoring fans dissipated she turned to see both of them with their backs together and a blinding shade of red illuminating both of their faces. Sango was giving her friend a glare. And Kagome grabbed both of them pulling them with her as she made her way back to her class, which was almost over. She walked into the room and noticed the teacher wasn't there so she took her seat next to Kagime and noticed the absence of a child. She looked at her hard.

"_Kagi? Where's Shippo?_"

She gave her friend a strange look before she realized. And an almost guilty expression appeared came to her face.

"_Huh, oh yea. Well you see he was sitting on my lap and when you were gone for like 2 minutes he started to cry. The teacher wanted to know who he was but id didn't remember his name and he wouldn't speak. I just told him he was a friend of yours and he picked him up and took him somewhere._" 

Kagome's eyes wanted to bulge out of her head at that moment. 'Poor Shippo,' she thought to herself.

"_He doesn't' like strangers and he's probably going to hate me for leaving him with some._"

She finished out loud.

"_Hojo-kun will you take them to my next class after the bell rings? Thank-you._"

She yelled as she again ran out the door and down the hall towards the office where she assumed Hanito-sensai would head with he little kit. 

"_I hope Shippo's alright_"

She said to herself out loud as she ran down the hall and fell back when she ran into something, and felt something land on her. She opened her eyes and saw Shitsuren above with his arms out like he was going to drop something but there wasn't 'anything there she observed. But she looked at her chest and a tiny Shippo was staring at her. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and he did the same feeling happy to be away from the strangers.

"_Are you OK?_" 

He nodded with a smile and pointed to the guy still standing above them. Kagome gave him a glance as she rose to her feet.

"_Thanks Shitsuren-san. That was nice of you._"

She said as she bounced the little boy happily. She turned to walk back to class but halted momentarily when she could hear a low growl from Shippo. She looked up at him and he was staring at the guy behind me. I turned and looked at him and he was walking towards me.

"_Woo… I'm not gonna hurt her kid. Higurashi what did I tell you last time about my name?_"

Kagome looked at him genuinely puzzled and found herself blushing slightly, and Shippo noticed and let out another low growl. 

"_I said you can call me Mamoru._"

He said sounding aloof like it was no big deal. Her blush deepened and she nodded as she turned to go back to her class as the bell rang. She let out a growl of her own as she turned and started for the opposite direction. Shippo just watched her with interest as she carried him to her next class thing.

"_Kagome?_"

Shippo said interrupting her silence. She looked at the young boy and gave him a smile.

"_Do- do you like that boy?_"

He asked hesitantly. Her smile slipped and a frown took its place.

"_Shippo. Not that it's really any of your business I don't like him I barely even know him._"

She told the young kit in her arms. She saw him smile and lay his head on her shoulder and she just shrugged and continued to her class and walked in and found Sango and Miroku both talking happily with Hojo, Yui, and Yue. She got this weird feeling almost like a youkai was around besides Shippo. It unnerved her but she ignored it and took her seat after explaining what happened to the teacher. 

She took her seat and tried to pay attention, but her thoughts kept wandering to what she was feeling. 'It feels just like when I sense strong Youkai's near by but it's different more familiar but threatening.' She thought in her mind and snapped her head up when she felt someone staring at her. She looked up and saw her friend Yui staring at her with an emotionless glare in her eyes. She didn't know why but it unnerved her. She looked away still feeling the stare on her and lowered her head. She glanced at Mamoru and saw him staring at her friend and she returned her eyes to the front of the class. But not before he looked over to her and their eyes met briefly causing both of them to pinken. And the bell soon rang releasing everyone from the tedious task of attempting to pay attention to symbols and letters, as their teacher pretended to be interesting. 

Kagome grabbed Shippo, Sango, and Miroku and thanked god that it was lunchtime already. She sat at the table her and her friends usually occupied and took out some food that Kagome's mother had made for them. 

"_Hey their skanky… Who's this cutie?_"

A familiar voice taunted. Kagome looked up to see a familiar bully from a few days ago behind her eyeing Sango. I gave Miroku a glance and he looked like he was about to jump on the guy, "_It's ok._" Kagome reassured him. She rose to her feet to stand in front of the guy but he was quickly drawn away from her. She looked at the spot he was standing in surprise but looked further upwards to see Hojo and the guy staring off. She walked up to them and tapped Hojo on his shoulder and when he saw her his face instantly turned beet red. The guy who was threatening them got bored and left and turned walking away. Kagome took her seat with her friends and felt that weird feeling again. She looked around the café and saw her friend Yui coming towards her. 'This strange feeling is coming from her.' She said as Yui, stared back at her with what almost looked like hatred in her eyes. Kagome returned her eyes to the table and went almost unnoticed as she got up again till a little kitsune jumped after her. 

"_Kagome! Kagome!_"

He yelled as he ran after her. She stopped and turned towards him with an uncertain smile.

"_Can I come with you?_"

She looked at him and shook her head.

"_Why don't you stay with Sango and Miroku. I need to find Inuyasha._"

She told him her eyes becoming glassy and Shippo got worried about her. 

"_What's wrong?_"

He asked getting a little worried. She let her smile fade away as she spoke to the young boy.

"_If you really want to come with me Shippo you can I just need to see Inuyasha. He always…_"

She began but stopped her words short feeling uneasy. She hear what sounded like someone gasping, but seeing as how she was in a room filled with people she ignored it and grabbed Shippo and looked at him

"_You want to come with me?_"

He nodded furiously and they were out of the cafe. And soon out of the school with minimal intrusion. She walked sown the street wistfully allowing the young Kit to snuggle on her head as she walked.

"_Kagome. You know he doesn't mean to hurt you right?_"

He asked out of the blue, she showed no response towards that statement but kept on silently walking. Soon they were at the well and Kagome seemed to be studying it for a moment until she sat on the edge and allowed herself to fall forward. They were soon both engulfed in the blue light of the well and were thrown onto the bone eater's floor with a thud. She quickly took to the vines and climbed out and was surprised when she saw what looked like Inuyasha's form walking away from the well. She couldn't at that moment find her voice, she plopped Shippo on the well wall, and sprinted towards Inuyasha wrapping her arms around him in a tight grip catching him by surprise. He tried to jump but found he couldn't and just managed to turn around still defensive. But he calmed down when he saw familiar locks of wavy black hair in front of him. He fought his urge to hug her in return and peeled her away from him and was surprised when she saw his face. Her eyes were glistening with tears and her cheeks were damp.

"_What's wrong, stupid wench?_" 

He asked carrying off his same callus tone. He regretted it when he saw the sincere hurt that was in her eyes and the concern when he looked towards the well and saw Shippo on the lip of it staring at Kagome. He looked sown at her briefly and turned away to avoid her gaze. She stood up straight and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"_Sorry_"

She mumbled quietly. He grabbed her shoulders and headed towards Shippo. Kagome felt like her face was going to explode at that small gesture. She willingly followed and they all sat around the well. Inuyasha actually felt a little concern for the girl in his charge because she was still shaking subtly. He looked her over carefully taking his opportunity, nut he looked away abruptly when she looked up at him their eyes momentarily meeting. He looked away quickly and she sighed.

"_I'm sorry Inuyasha I just needed to see you._"

She said flatly and his cheeks lit up when he heard her speak her reasons for being there. She looked at her feet as she continued, inside contemplating whether or not to even tell him. 'He'll think I'm so stupid.'

"_Or should I say even more._"

She accidentally said out loud earning her a strange look from both Inuyasha and Shippo. 

"_Anyway… I just feel safe around you._"

She mumbled lightly. Resisting the urge to let out a big toothy grin he just let out a smirk. Kagome's eyes remained glued to her shoes.

"_I get this strange feelings from a friend of mine when ever she's near. Like she wants to kill me or something, but strangely I get the same jealous feeling from her as I did from Kikyo._"

This caught Inuyasha's interest as Kagome thought it would then she remembered back to the previous day when she accidentally walked onto their little love scene and she turned her gaze onto Shippo.

"_I'm sure you were just overreacting wench._"

Kagome rose to her feet and looked at Inuyasha. Then turned to Shippo.

"_Shippo do you wish to stay or come back and be with the rest of us for a little longer?_"

Shippo didn't say a word but jumped onto her shoulder and she stood for a moment staring into the afternoon sky. Shippo was worried about her but looked down at Inuyasha who was staring at her and the little kitsune knew what he really wanted.

"_Inuyasha…_ (She paused for moment before continuing.) _Would you tell me if Kikyo were going to try anything that may put me in any sort of jeopardy?_"

With asked in a completely serious and hopeful tone, without so much as turning towards him. Her eyes remained glued to the sky. She jumped when she felt a strong grip on her shoulders.

"_Kagome, I would destroy her myself if I knew she was going to do anything to hurt you._"

She never once looked at him but continued thinking out loud.

"_I have a feeling somehow Kikyo's manifested herself in my time._"

She said as she cast her eyes down once again.

"_I've better get back. I didn't tell the others where I was going and for some reason Shitsuren was following me_."

She finished in a mumble to herself. She started to take a step towards the well but Inuyasha's grip was still on her shoulders. She turned and cocked her head back to look at him and he blushed but didn't let go of Kagome's shoulders. She was a little curious as to his suddenly strange behavior and turned around but oddly enough his were still on her shoulders. Shippo could sense the desperate feeling coming from him and jumped ahead of Kagome and into the well. 

Kagome gave Inuyasha an unsure smile and tried to back out of his grip, but he was very strong and managed to gentle held her in place. She looked at him strangely and he looked back at her with a confused and very unsure expression.

"_I can't let you leave!_" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm just sorry. I kind of like this chapter but as I said earlier your opinion is the one that really matters to me. And I really want to know what you think.


	6. Sorry mother, Up in the tree conversatio...

**S.M:** _Yug- Gene. I want to thank you. You've been great. Anyway I just want to do a disclaimer and get on with the story._

**Yu-gi: (hugs S.M**) it's alright…

**Gene: (Looks on in pissed confusion.)** _What the hell Yu-gi!_

**Yu-gi: (Gives him a harsh glare**) _later!_

**Gene: **_Serenity has been depressed lately for some reason and She apologizes for the tardiness of this latest chapter. She's been a little distracted. She doesn't own Inuyasha, or any of the other characters or myself or even Yu-gi. But she really appreciates your patients and she hopes you like her latest chapter and will let her know what you think or any opinions you might have. _(**Walks past Sere giving her a kiss on her forehead and leaves**)

Protection from afar only seems to bring me closer.

@~~ Sorry mother, Up in the tree conversation and a meeting with a threat…~~@

By: Yui

Kagome looked up at him very surprised by his outburst. He didn't let go of her but his casual expression returned. 

"_I need to tell you something about Kikyo._"

Kagome was once again trying to pull from his grasp but he refused to let her go. 

"_Inuyasha!_"

She spoke feeling very tense and angry at the hanyou, she felt her body glow and he immediately let go of her but his eyes remained locked with hers as she tripped back a step. 

"_I'm listening._"

She whispered, surprising both him and herself. 

"_You misunderstood. It wasn't like you thought it was wench._"

She gave him a daggered glare and he ignored this and kept speaking.

"_She came to me. She asked me if I loved her._"

Kagome had since turned away from him but was still halfheartedly listening to what he had to say, trying to ignore the tears she felt breaching her defenses. 

"_Why the hell are you telling me this. She asked you if you loved her and you 2 were about to consummate your relationship when I interrupted._"

She spat in disgust. If she had looked at him she would have noticed that he was hurt he looked as if she had slapped him. He just feh'd and returned to his mocking tone as he continued. 

"_No you idiot. I didn't say anything and she asked me if I ever loved her and started to walk away. I grabbed onto her arm and I don't know why but I couldn't let go. I was staring into her cold eyes, which held such hatred, but at the same time they showed me the hurt and sincerity with what she had told me. That is when you came upon us._"

He said quietly, she just shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Inuyasha grabbed for her wrist but she moved it out of the way and continued towards the well. He was finally acknowledging the scent that filled his nostrils. He scolded himself in his mind for making her cry once again. When he finally followed her he saw her as she jumped into the well. 

He cursed himself and jumped in behind her. He looked carefully before he fully emerged from the well and even more carefully before he changed into the boy Shitsoren Mamoru and his uncomfortable modern clothing. And carefully slunk out of the well house, he had just breathed a sigh of relief when he nearly jumped out of his fake skin. He looked around wildly grabbing for the Tetsusaiga that was not there. And he finally set his eyes on an older woman who was giving him a suspicious look. He jumped back slightly uncomposed due to surprise but managed to regain control quickly. She just continued to stare at him.

"_May I ask what you're doing here?_"

She asked aggressively. He was actually a little nervous about her.

"_Ms- Ms. Higurashi you must be. How are you?_"

He fumbled as she gave him a suspicious smile. 

"_Oh my goodness. Why might I ask are you here?_"

She asked in a suspiciously happy tone. He just looked up towards the sky where he felt less threatened and made up some excuse about wanting to visit the sacred well and the god tree. The older woman was silent and he felt more unnerved by her silence, so he decided to look down at her only to be met with a brightly smiling face. He was most certainly confused but didn't question it and began to slink away till she latched onto his arm.

"_Inuyasha?_"

She stated more than questioned but it brought him out of his attempts to get away. And before he was able to deny what she had claimed he dumbly nodded his head. Her somewhat happy look turned sour and she gave him a glare so cold it could have frozen ice.

"_Hai… It is I._"

He exclaimed not even bothering to hide his mistake from Kagome's mother. She took him by surprise when she grabbed his shoulder and roughly led him into the house sitting him at the kitchen table as she put a kettle of water on the stove. And continued to sit across from him and look him over carefully.

"_I don't know how I know but you are Inuyasha. Maybe it has something to do with you coming from the well the past few days after Kagome returned._"

Suddenly her looked turned frozen once again at the mention of her daughter's return, and Inuyasha stiffened as well.

"_What did you do?_"

She suddenly asked him pulling his attention back. He gave her a strange look and held his hand in the air and returned the spell that disguised him. And soon he was the silver haired hanyou she knew and once respected. Her glare towards him never faltered in fact it darkened looking at the real him.

"_What do you mean?_"

He asked numbly as if he was totally unaware of Kagome's change. 

"_Poor Kagome._"

She muttered, as she looked away but only for a moment before she looked up into his confused golden eyes. 

"_You really don't know what you've done to her have you?_"

She asked in a kinder tone giving him a chance to speak for the first time. He stuttered for his trying to ask him what exactly he had done to her and finally he found his voice to speak.

"_Not really. I know she felt betrayed because she thought I was going to hell with Kikyo. But I wasn't, Kikyo wanted to talk to me and tell me her feelings then Kagome…"_

He stopped and looked at his claws, which were tapping the table finding it more interesting than Kagome's mother.

"_So that's why she's been so sad. I mean it must be horrible seeing the man or half man you're in love with so intimate with another woman, even if he doesn't love you. I mean Inuyasha how would you feel if you saw Kikyo so intimate with another man?_"

He looked at with at the older woman with a mix of surprise and anger at her assumption.

"_I DO NOT LOVE that pile of mud and bones. I did once this is true well at least thought I did. But I don't._"

He finished seemingly confused. Now it was Ms. Higurashi's turn to look at him with surprise. 

"_Alright Inuyasha I believe you. But if I believe what Kagome says and the way she acts and her friends you do not care for her either._" 

She said with slight contempt in her voice. Inuyasha flinched unnoticeable at her words, and looked away once again.

"_And you're not denying your dislike of her._"

He felt a rush of heat surging to his cheeks and rose to his feet. He stared at the woman before a nervous smile made it's way to his cheeks. 

"_I love Kagome dearly… Like a friend. I can't see my days without her around. She makes things more interesting and enjoyable. So you assume much to say I don't care for her._"

She had to let out a small smile as well as a long sigh. She raised her hands in resignation and rose to get the teapot from the stove. She looked at the moment going into thought about her daughter as of late.

"_That's a sweet sentiment but, Inuyasha- but you might be to late. She's been talking an awful lot about a boy from her school. She hasn't actually come out and said she's in love, but she talks about him all the time like she does with you._"

Those words caught Inuyasha's attention. As Higurashi-san knew it would. She heard a strange noise and turned around slightly startled to see a shorthaired boy in front of her. She had to give him a smile. They both turned around when they heard a gasping noise erupt behind them. 

They both turned quickly not all to surprised when they saw Kagome standing behind them still in shock from him being in her house and with bright red puffy eyes still tearing. Ms. Higurashi and Inuyasha stood there looking at the disheveled girl in front of them.

"_Kagome what's wrong?_"

"_Nothing! Why are you here? You should get going Yui's gonna be waiting._"

She stated sarcastically then left the room, ignoring Sango, Shippo, and Miroku who had just appeared behind her. Everyone looked after her, then turned their attention to Mamoru.

"_Aren't you that boy from lady Kagome's school?_"

Mamoru or Inuyasha in reality ignored his question and went after her. Inuyasha was concerned about a faint aroma he found in the air while she was there.

"_But why would I smell blood? And why was her hand over her cheek, and most of all why was she crying?_" 

He followed after her fading scent and ended up outside. He looked around not seeing her and walked around the property for a minute and finally found her in his tree looking around not really seeing anything.

"_What are you doing?_"

He asked her, her teary gaze was settled on him and she shrugged. That's when he noticed the source of the blood he smelled. Her cheek was scratched and a trail of dried blood was running down her face almost like a bloody tear. 

"_Feh… What the hell happened to you?_"

She looked at him strangely softening as she looked at him, she felt something familiar but not really sure what. 

"_I'm fine_"

She replied shortly, still not really wanting to talk with him. But he being who he (_really_) was couldn't take a hint when she turned away from him and jumped up onto the branch she was sitting on and nearly knocked her off. She was angry but didn't let that get to her. She sat back against the tree and just looked at the guy in front of her. She let her sense draw where they might and they all concentrated on the boy in front of her. She finally caught onto something. 'He's not normal.' She said in her mind, she didn't know exactly why or how but she knew something was off about the guy before her. She was ripped from her thinking by a sensation burning through her cheek. She blinked her eyes and saw her classmate gently brushing his fingers over her cheek. And she wasn't fully aware but she thought she heard a growl come from him.

She starred into his falsely dark eyes and couldn't control the burning blush that was staining her face as he placed his face steadily closer to her own. As he looked at the scar on her cheek which as he looked closer ran down the left side of her face from her forehead down to her lips. He felt guilty for not being there to protect her. But he also felt confused because as he got closer to him he felt a faint but familiar scent. He shook off the thought and kissed her cheek, pulling back to look at her shining red face. He sat down across from her just watching her, as she fidgeted uneasily.

"_Um… Why are you here?_"

She asked quietly sounding almost nervous. He mumbled something but soon spoke up loudly making up some excuse about wanting to see the shrine and her mom started talking to him. She gave a queer look and just shrugged.

"_What happened?_"

He asked her once again trying not to sound as concerned as he was. And he watched her in surprise as her features tensed and he could tell she was getting angry. She tossed her eyes up to his sparking with fire.

"_Why don't you ask Yui when you go over to her place? I'm sure she'll love to tell you._"

She bit out with an uncharastically sarcastic tone in her voice. Inuyasha just looked at her puzzled. The fire in her eyes slowly died and she looked away towards the sky once again. While he tried to make some sort of sense out of what she said, and got as far as remembering the girl she was speaking of.

"_Isn't that girl your friend? Why would I see her at all?_"

"_Feh_"

She mumbled unconsciously and began again.

"_She was my friend but she's been acting strange ever since the day before I went to get my friends._"

She started curling her knees up to her chest and spoke.

"_I left school early as I know you already knew, but when I came back she was waiting for me in front of my class. She was staring at me, and out of nowhere she attacked me. She lunged at me and scratched my face and arm (_she said fully removing her hand from her cheek_) she was so vicious and cold. I swear if Hojo-kun and Miroku didn't pull her off me she would have killed me_."

She finished in a cynical tone.

"_Might as well have_."

She added quietly to herself, but her partner in the tree heard her perfectly and gave her a frown but didn't say anything about it. 

_"Something's definitely happened to her, she used to be so sweet, and my best friend, never so cold and hard towards anyone. And her nails have never before been as hard as diamond and as sharp as thorns. Well at least…_"

She contemplated to herself, not finishing her thought. Not really talking to the boy that was accompanying her but just thinking out loud. But she looked up when she felt his eyes staring at her and blushed deeply when she saw him watching her intently. Her cheeks turned bright red and he didn't look away.

"_She told me that she was going out with you tonight and that I'd better forget my notions before she shows me her true power, also saying that and I quote "Mamoru and I are in love so you just better get your grimy little sites off of him. He's mine and we'll be together for the rest of my souls life." She's really lost it but there is something so familiarly threatening about her_."

She admitted to Mamoru, as she jumped down from the high branch landing gracefully beneath. Inuyasha had to think about everything she said and let it sink in as he sat on the branch dumbly not acknowledging he was alone. Kagome headed for the house only to be halted by Mamoru once more. He called to her jumping from the tree and catching up to Kagome. When she turned to face him he roughly ran his finger along her deep cut. She winced but gave him a smile and she looked up at him for a moment in silence. He was about to ask what the hell she was looking at but she spoke first.

"_Mamoru-kun, Thanks. You're really a nice guy and I'm really glad that you were here for whatever reason you are. I just needed feel to like someone was concerned for me, even if they really aren't. I have to help her I just get so scared like_-"

She didn't finish; she quickly kissed his cheek and waved as she left Mamoru, running towards her home. He was blushing noticeable and confused so he just decided to slowly leave. He left the shrine grounds and found himself in front of a girl with short sandy hair, he allowed his hold on the illusion crystals power lessen so he might catch onto a familiar scent. And was very surprised at what he found. He gave the girl in front of him a weary glare, and she returned it. 

"_Yui-san_"

        He stated flatly and she just nodded with a slight smile as she approached him slowly staring into his eyes. 

"_We're the same you and I. Left to be alone, by the one we love. Never knowing how they'd feel if someone else wasn't in the picture. Feeling betrayed. I know the real you and I know what you really crave even if thou denies it_."

She said in an almost seductive tone, which for some reason caught the dog man's attention.

"_What the hell are you talking about?_"

She came even closer till she was only mere millimeters apart from him. She reached close her hands around his cheeks and he didn't reject her he just stood in place almost statue like. She gave him a bright grin as she closed the distance between them, and kissed him with a savage hunger it almost brought out Inuyasha's animal side but he finally regained control and pushed her away.

"_What are you doing you crazy girl. I don't know you._"

He yelled momentarily forgetting why he was mad in the first place.

She looked at him that cynical smile never leaving her lips. She had a strange smell that was almost like death but he chose to ignore it. She reached for his hand and wrapped it within her own and stared down at it for a moment, then looking up to meet Inuyasha's baffled eyes. She held onto his hand tighter as she spoke.

"_Mamoru, I really like you. There is just something about you. I've had my heart set on someone else but they aren't around yet so I think you'll do just nicely._"

She told him in an enticing tone. And he lessened the gap between them by pulling her closer. 

_"Why the hell are you claiming that we're lovers? As I said I don't know you, and without love the whole argument kinda falls apart. And why did you threaten Kagome?_"

He interjected. Pulling away only slightly. She just shrugged pulling him towards her. And kissing him once again. This time she let it be more gentle and sweet resisting her own urge for him, and showing him her emotions. He felt something familiar and allowed himself to be kissed but didn't return it. She pulled away and looked up at him not seeming disappointed that he didn't kiss her back. Her hand was still linked with his and didn't seem to notice the shirt on the ground behind him and followed her.

Kagome had returned into the house after parting with Mamoru, to find her mother giving her a weird smirk, which soon faded when she got a full glimpse of her daughter. 

"_Oh my god… What happened to your face? Did that boy do…_"

She cut herself off thinking about the truth she knew of the boy. Plus Kagome's protests.

"_It's OK, I just got in a little fight, no big deal. But- where'd Shippo and the others go to?_"

"_Souta showed them to your room._"

She said while pointing upstairs, by the time she turned around Kagome had vanished, she just laughed to herself and continued what she was doing. 

Kagome ran upstairs to find Miroku sprawled on the floor in front of her dresser with something in his hands and Sango holding her boomerang over him and Shippo on her bed laughing hysterically. She walked in fully to look at what he had in his hand and her face just about burst into flames and she grabbed the article of clothing from him and lightly stepped on his head and put her underwear back in the drawers. And turned to them bright red. She went over to her window and looked outside seeing something on the ground. It kind of looked like a coat or a sweatshirt form her room. So she decided to run outside and see what it was, with little Shippo following behind.

"_This must be Mamoru's._"

She said to herself as she picked up the dirty yellow sweatshirt. She looked over at Shippo who had landed on her shoulder and he nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello everybody I just want to say thank you to all of you who have read my story and like it so far. I hope that you liked this latest chapter as well. Sorry it took so long I've been having a pretty depressing spell and haven't been fully into my stories. But I'm getting back to them and I hope you like them, and will continue to give me your helpful inspiring and encouraging reviews.

Thank-You

My eyes burn with tears, only because you're gone.

My soul aches with fear at what is no longer near.

I reach in hopes of finding peace, but yet none is found.

They say it takes time, they say it'll get easier.

But what's the point when you're gone.

Why did you have to be so foolish, why did you feel you had to go?

Why did you have to leave everyone who cares for you alone,

Why did you selfishly end your life with a crash?

Our prayers are with you, and we'll meet you again one day.

That's what everyone says.

Trying to console their feeling of inferiority towards death with such lukewarm sentiments.

Not wanting to accept and express that they can't except you're gone. 

My heart feels struck, but with time happy memories of the times we've shared will soften the blow you left.

But till them all I'm left with is my tear, and cries to soothe me.

My memories both good and bad to pull me through acceptance.

For you who was like a brother, 

I will always have a place in my heart for you.

You will never be forgotten.

For My friend Jeffery York who died Tues. the 29th of Oct in an ATV accident. I hope you're happy, And are at peace...


	7. A walk to you, walking from you, We need...

****

Here's choice for the next chapter in this one Mamoru (_Inuyasha_) and Kagome talk and get to know a little bit about each other. Inuyasha confesses his feelings. 

I really need your input. Is this a good one or should I change it, r lose it? I thought it was OK in the beginning but then I felt like it was kind of dragging, but maybe some of you liked it, maybe some of you hate it let me know. 

Protection from afar only seems to bring me closer.

****

Possible chapter…

@~~A walk to you, walking from you, We need to talk. ~~@

By: Yui

Kagome slowly went down towards the sidewalk, with little Shippo clinging to her shoulder as they made their way down the street. They found Mamoru walking further away. She slowly followed after him, but they caught up to him when he was stopped. She stopped to see him talking to someone but didn't want to intrude so she stood away from them watching curiously. She was surprised when she saw Mamoru with Yui. He seemed angry with her but she didn't seem to mind his harshness one bit, in fact she got even closer to him. Kagome didn't know why but she felt a strange twinge of jealously spark in her. But she ignores it as she watched them kiss. She dropped his sweatshirt onto the ground with a soft clank she slowly walked away not feeling like breaking up another happy couple's moment. 'Why can't any guy I like show interest in return?' she questioned in her mind. She felt Shippo come to her shoulder petting through her hair trying to comfort her when suddenly felt a tugging at her chest. She fell to her knees with a painful crash. 

"_Kagome!_"

Shippo yelled loudly. She tried to pull in deep a breath but she was unable to make the situation worse she was feeling dizzy. She managed to sit up on her knees, barely though as Shippo continued calling her name, trying to grasp her scattered attention. She slowly took her hand away form her heart which it had instinctively clung to. She looked down with horror slowly wrinkling in her face.

"_Kagome!_"

She heard a new voice calling from behind her. She couldn't look up she was feeling pain, so intense she was shivering. She looked down at her chest seeing that the blood had stopped pouring from her mysterious wound, now dried to her shirt as well as on her hand. But she felt like something was being ripped from her body. Making her shake ignoring the calls she heard coming towards her, as well as little Shippo frantically shaking her.

"_It hurts…_"

She whispered when she felt someone grab onto her shoulders with that she collapsed backwards into a pair of stiff arms that soon wrapped around her with worry. She looked up finding herself staring into oddly dark eyes. She let out a sigh as the pain had begun to wane. She let out a long held breath opening her pain-clenched eyes to see the adorable sight above her. She saw that she was in Shitsuren's arms also that Shippo was on his head looking down at her with concern. She had to let out a small smile as her eyelids forced themselves shut to get over the pain also the feeling that something had been stolen from her. 

What felt like moments later she found herself lying on her bed with Shitsuren at her side. She tried to rise but He put his hands on her shoulder pushing her back down. 

"_Inuya-_ _Where? How? Why are you here?_"

She mumbled out in disarray, he just gave her a hurt look but wiped it away, as he looked away slowly getting to his feet. 

"_Am I that unwanted?_"

Not hiding the hurt in his voice. She gave him a look before her words sunk into her thoughts.

"_Sorry. It's just it still hurts._"

"_So you take it out on me. I didn't have to help you I could have left you and that little brat._"

He said as he flicked at a piece of hair out of his face. She pushed up holding her hand to her chest as the pain slowly crept back. She fell back to the bed clenching her eyes shut for a moment longer upsetting Mamoru whom was the only one in the room.

"_Kagome._"

He panicked. He leaned over her shaking her slightly she let out a loud gasp as she looked at him through watering eyes. 

"_What the hell is wrong with you?_"

He demanded hating the helpless feeling inside him. She fully opened her eyes once more looking up at him. He was shocked when he saw a strange emotion in her eyes or lack if as the case would be. 

"_Where's Miroku, or Sango?_"

She asked as she turned to stare at him. He just shrugged thinking of what her brother had said to him.

"_Your mom took them shopping I think and after convincing him that you just tripped so decided I'd helped you he made the brat go with him to do something._"

She just stared at him shaking her head a little more life came into her but not that much.

"_I- I need him… I need to talk to him._"

She started chanting softly, causing her guest to look at her strangely, as she just got out of bed.

"_Who?_"

He asked getting a little worried. She stood still for a moment as she slowly walked towards the door, but strangely the farther she got form him the worse she felt collapsing to her knees as she reached the door. Immediately Mamoru was at her side as she stood feeling a little better but as he watched he still saw the distant look in her eyes. The Inuyasha imposter grabbed her arm feeling a spark, as she looked up at him her eyes looked almost alive. She gave him a weak yet confused smile, as he ran his free hand through his hair. 

"_I'm really sorry Mamoru_"

She apologized quickly feeling bad for being the burden she was. He gave her a half smile as he let out a sigh. She looked at the boy strangely then again down at her chest where there was dried blood. She jumped back a little nervously falling out of his grip. 

"_I'm gonna change my shirt, then I have to go see my friend. I think he knows something about what happened._" 

She told him her eye darkening once again, as her words fell out in an empty tone. She pushed him out of her room feeling light headed as he left but turned to her closet to grab a T-shirt carefully putting it on inspecting her torso. She could see the blood on her chest but no scar although she found this puzzling she just returned to putting on her shirt afterwards making her way over towards her door feeling protective warmth on the other side. She leaned her forehead against the door enjoying the calm the feeling gave her but the feeling was cut short when she heard a voice whispering barely able to be heard.

"_I will have it back…_"

The voice laughed lightly, Kagome felt the pain again falling to her knees once more with a thud. She was curled up, gasping for breath when Mamoru charged into the room. He was instantly at her side, but she rose lifelessly standing like a statue. Inuyasha didn't want to admit it but he was worried. He reached grabbing for Kagome's wrist; a few minutes later she turned to look at him. He gulped nervously but was relieved when she turned to fling her body into his arms lettinb her tears fall. She grabbed onto Mamoru's shirt like it was her lifeline. Like he was the thing she needed most in the world. This thought made him feel like crap. 'She doesn't love me. She loves Mamoru. The fake me.' He thought to himself. His thoughts were so deep he didn't notice that Kagome had stopped crying onto his shirt, she was looking at him intently. He blushed and looked up towards the window.

"_Um- Mamoru, thank-you for being here with me. I know you probably missed out on Yui because of me…_"

She said with a blush. He mumbled something and stepped away from her.

She turned to walk out of the room. Mamoru watched after her with interest and walked behind her. She turned her scarred cheek to look at him questioningly.

"_You've passed out 2 in the last hour and nearly passed out a third time do you think I'm letting you alone._"

He said trying to hide his concern with an antagonizing bite. She sighed going into the kitchen to sit down; he followed right behind sitting in the chair that was next to her.

She looked at him strangely as he made himself comfortable next to her.

"_You're not going to leave till someone else gets back are you?_"

She questioned a little annoyed. He just gave her a smirk; she slammed back in her chair with a "Feh." 

They both sat silent for about 20 solid minutes till she noticed a piece of paper attached to the fridge. She uneasily got up to read it aloud to herself.

"_Dear Kagome,_

I found that that cute boy that was visiting is the infamous Shirsuren Mamoru. I think you should stick with just Inuyasha. Well Sango and I dragged Miroku shopping in Yokohama. Your brother said he wanted to take Shippo to soccer practice if you returned in time. So we will not be till at the earliest… 8.00"

She finished reading the note in a yell as she saw the clock only said 5.00. She hit her forehead and plopped back into her chair irritable. 

"_You can go home no one will be here till at least 8.30_"

She mumbled, Mamoru got up form his seat only to surprise Kagome by grabbing for her wrist to pull her up next to him, but she tried to move and managed to grab her hand still pulling her to stand next to him. He was blushing furiously but she just stood next to him looking down at their linked hands. 

"_I'm not leaving you alone, you're too weak you could hurt yourself. We'll do something to pass the time._"

He suggested with a slightly nervous glance. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders. He didn't let go of her hand as he pulled her tired form behind him to head outside so they could decide what to do. They headed down the shrine steps towards the sidewalk below. Silently they both decided to head towards the mall. More Kagome started walking, Inuyasha followed. Inuyasha the great and powerful Hanyou in his disguised form was a nervous wreck. But Kagome on the other hand didn't seem to even care about any of it as she strode down the street with whom she saw as Mamoru's hand in her own.

"_Can I ask you a question?_"

He asked deciding to make small talk would be far less nerve wracking than the horrible silence they were in. Her response was to look at him signaling he could continue.

"_How come you don't have a boyfriend?_"

This caused the girl to blush and stutter for a moment turning bright red.

"_Is it really any of your business? Why don't you have a girlfriend yet, practically every girl in our school wants you._"

She countered suspiciously. He just smirked looking back down at her.

"_I know every girl in this school wants me. I can't help it if I'm so damn sexy._"

He laughed nervously while tightening his grip on her hand.

"_Not really. It's very hard for me to like someone never mind fall in love. So I don't. I thought I was but an accident pinned us against each other and she left me. Finally when I decided I've really fallen in love with somebody the other girl comes along and screws with me causing the only love in my life to leave me._"

He finished telling her his story as he squeezed her hand. She looked up at him feeling his tale was a little too similar to her own giving him a questioning look. He stared out ahead of him ignoring the girl's looks.   
"_Well… A guy or 2 has liked me in the past but no one compares to Inuyasha so why even bother. Plus I've been away for the past 2 years, I barely know my own friends._"

She shrugged as if it was no big deal, but her answer made Mamoru halt for a moment, catching up with her shortly. They were coming up to a large building. Kagome dropped his hand as she ran inside stopping to wait for him. He caught up and looked around him like he was in wonder.

"_I have to get going it's going on 7.00 and my little brother and Shippo should be home soon._"

Kagome headed back towards her home Mamoru following behind quietly till they made it back to the shrine and into her home.

"_You know if you really didn't want me here that much all you had to do was say so._"

He told her sarcastically. She looked over at him shrugging as she spoke. 

"_It's not that… I want to see Inuyasha make sure he's ok, but you can't come with me._"

She mumbled quietly leaving him stunned.

"_Shouldn't you be worried about yourself and not some jerk that apparently isn't here?_"

She gave him a glare as she spoke.

"_Inuyasha's a great guy. He's really nice and sweet when he wants to be. Especially to those he cares about. Just because he doesn't return my feelings doesn't mean I'm ever going to stop caring for him. Even if I'm just a copy to him I will always be by his side._"

She admitted openly to Mamoru who just stared at her dumbfounded. Mamoru turned to look out the window for a moment till he headed for the door as much as he didn't want to leave her alone. He walked silently past her till he put his hand on the doorknob he turned his head slightly to speak to her.

"_Kagome you were right for some strange reason Yui-san is in love with me. But be clear that I do not share her affections. I just wanted to tell you something Kagome. I- I think I'm in love with you._"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

I really would enjoy your input I really want to know what you think of it so I an either change it completely and decide what happens next. 

I'd like to aim for alt least 3-5 choice for one or I'll just use the version I like, which is #2. But I'd really like you input.


	8. I love you, now the trouble begins

****

SereM: _This chapter is a little shorter than usual. But I wanted it to end in a certain spot or too much past that point and it might have seen a bit forced. But I really hope you'll like it. I want a friend of mine to do the disclaimer._

****

Ryou: _Thank-you for having me here to do this for you. _(**Evil grin**) _Serenity Madison really wants you to know that she doesn't own anyone in this story except herself, Yui, Yue, and Kagime. Inuyasha and crews creators, companies, as well as everyone else do. But she hopes you enjoy the story._

****

Yugi: _I hope you'll please review her story and let her know what you think._

****

SereM: _Yug?_

****

Yugi: _You gave gene 1 whole story. Why don't you give me at least that before you go off gallivanting with Bakura-san here?_

****

* SereM **slaps Yugi and runs away** *****

Ryou: _You should go after her… She holds a grudge for a long time._

****

* **Yugi glares at him then runs off** *****

Ryou: _Oh well… Anyway on behalf of sere we hope you like her story._

Protection from afar only seems to bring me closer.

@~~ I love you, now the trouble begins.~~@

By: Yui

He said and turned to leave as her mother plus Kagome's guests walked by. He stopped slightly to greet them then left ignoring Ms. Higurashi's invite to stay. All 3 had watched him leave seemingly forgetting about Kagome. But she didn't notice that little fact because she was too intertwined with his departing words.

"_ I think I'm in love with you… I think I'm in love with you..._ "

That phrase played through her mind; she didn't even notice Sango poking her burning cheek asking her what was wrong. She looked at her turning away heading for the doorway.

"_Sango, Shippo you guys want to stay he night or go home?_"

She asked realizing how late it was by this time. Miroku gave her a concerned look, while Sango gave her a suspicious grin. She sighed and turned to head towards her room with the 3 following. 

"_Kagome what happened. Did he say something to you that's got your mind wandering._"

She nodded without thought and stared out her window once more. 

"_What did he said lady Kagome that's got you in such a way?_"

"_Nothing he just…_"

She began but felt a pain in her chest again. The same pain as earlier, as she gripped at her chest like she could rip the pain away. Neither Sango nor Miroku seemed to notice her difficulty as she slowly began to speak again. 

"_He just told me that he thinks he's in love with me. And that's confusing because there's something about him and I love him too, I think._"

All her companions were silenced by shock. 

"_Do you feel the same?_"

The 3 pair of eyes were on her intently. She shrank back onto her bed lying down slowly in thought. She shrugged and closed her eyes after everyone else was settled. 

****

The next morning

Kagome woke up to find a figure outside her window. Her brain didn't register the new person right away, but she did notice everyone was gone. She rushed from bed quickly when she realized how late it was and ran to her closet grabbing a pair of jeans and a belly tank top. She threw on her shirt, and was dancing around the room getting into her jeans before she noticed something glint out of the corner of her eye. She stood perfectly still then looked up and fell over at what she saw. She ripped her pants on and ran to the window opening it and tossing her head out to come nose to nose with a tall handsome white haired hanyou. 

"_What do you want?_"

She asked with a slightly harsh bite, but more nervous and embarrassed. He gave her a troubled look and she wasn't sure what to think. He reached his hand out to her and she hesitantly took it, as he helped her out onto the roof below her window. She tripped but Inuyasha caught her, lighting up like a candle in the process. She quickly stood and looked up at him with concern.

"_You alright?_"

She asked while putting her hand to his forehead. He turned redder but remained silent for a moment. He grabbed her hand holding it in his tightly, and now it was her turn to light up. He looked at her a moment longer not saying anything. 

"_Kagome, I'm worried about you, and I have to tell you something._"

He paused for a moment when he heard a faint noise. 

"_Kagome…_"

She turned to see Miroku just opening the door behind her. She looked back at him and gave him a nearly unnoticed frown. 

"_Do you remember the way to school?_ _You're going to take Shippo and Sango, we need to talk and I feel it might take a little bit. So I'll see you in a little bit._"

She told the monk and kept her hold on Inuyasha's hand as she leapt from the small roof surprising both him and Miroku. Mid fall he shook off the surprise and wrapped his arms underneath her and they both gracefully landed on the ground. He took another giant bound into the tall branches of the Shinboku tree. They stood unmoving for a moment she was in front of him flush against his body, he made no motion to push her away from him. And she was too stunned to move; also she didn't really want to move out of his arms. She put her hands onto his and just stayed there for a moment. Enjoying the moment before he broke it. But he didn't make a move to get her away from him, but he did eventually speak.

"_Kagome. I'm so sorry_"

He begged in a pleading tone. Her face reflected his worry but he didn't see it since his own was nestled in her hair. She shuddered at the closeness and reluctantly pulled away. 

"_For what? For you to be apologizing it must have been something bad._"

She said, as she looked away really feeling nervous. He took a breath forcing away his anger for a few different reasons. He looked back at her determination and fear swirling through his mind. 

"_Kagome I don't know what's been happening to you. Or even if Kikyo has something to do with it. But I need to tell you something… That day she came to me… I still have no idea why things happened the way they did. She did something to you. But when she came back towards me she had one of your arrows._"

He stumbled around what he was trying to say, only receiving an annoyed expression from Kagome as she watched his display of bumblery. She huffed as he tried again.

"_She stole one of your arrows and used it to complete a curse or a spell that Naraku put on her. I don't know exactly what it did. But- but she died. And she said to me, "To be reborn in another time. I've already found a body worthy of my graces. I WILL SEE YOU SOON Inuyasha" The she died and her dirt and bone body was gone._"

He managed to tell her. She was still angry now but forced herself to look him in the eyes.

"_Why didn't you tell me? If you thought this wasn't something I should know you were really wrong._"

She said in a simply cold tone turning to walk away form him. He was a little surprised to see her so angry but then again not really.

"_I know Kagome… After all the crap I've put you through because of Kikyo. I'm surprised you didn't leave me long ago._"

He mumbled barely loud enough for her to hear him. She stopped in her tracks thinking for a minute. She dropped her head remembering what she said to him, she didn't want it to end. She looked ahead of her remembering that day. 

"_Inuyasha… Can I stay with you? Even though you vow to protect, and avenge Kikyo, I'll always be here._"

She mumbled the words spoken that day. Inuyasha just stared at her he remembered it as vividly as she. He knew that day that Kagome was more important than Kikyo. She would stay by him even though his bond was to Kikyo.

"_I'm not going to break my word. I will always be here, I will always be by your side. No matter who else is in my life. I just need some time to get over the fact that you didn't tell me something that's important._"

She said turning towards him giving him a small but genuine smile. She shocked him again. He expected her to sit him and run off angry but his prayers weren't totally answered when a faint word caught his ear and his face suddenly dived to the ground. He looked up with a growl to see her smiling at him. He was still angry but a little more confused by the girl in front of him. He also noticed her hand.

"_Let me help you._"

He nervously took it, jumping to his feet.

"_What the hell was that for?_"

He yelled half-heartedly. She returned his annoyed look but didn't let go of his hand. 

"_After what you just told me you even have to question why I "Osuwari'd" you._"

She began to laugh when he hit the ground again; she let go of hi hand just in time so he couldn't pull her down. But he latched onto her waist and ended up underneath him. Instead of being angry like she knew she really should have been she started laughing. Inuyasha's face was forced into Kagome's stomach and he wasn't able to move for a moment, as she continued to laugh. He finally removed his face from her stomach. Looking up at her.

"_You did that on purpose._"

She continued to laugh, nodding in reply to his question.

"_What the hell could really be so funny?_"

He growled. Her laughing turned to snickering but didn't end. 

"_Nothing's really funny… It's just I've missed you. We haven't gotten to be around each other in such a long time. Well without one of us being furious, or crying or wanting to kill the other._"

She explained her laughing finally stopping and her smile fading. He looked up at her understanding how she was feeling. He felt bad, this whole time he just wanted to be close to her. He was always strongest when she was around, felt content when she was around. And he was punishing them both by forcing himself away from her, his real self. She rose to her feet dusting herself off.

"_I've got to go to school. I'd ask if you wanted to come. But I know you don't want to. So I'll see you later Inu._"

She started to walk towards school; she had her arms curled around her as she walked. Knowing the feeling of how she missed Inu. She had a strange feeling, without warning a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Oddly enough she wasn't scared she saw a small mop of white next to her head. Then she knew who it was.

"_Inuyasha?_"

She questioned timidly, still a little stiff in his arms. He released his grip a little holding her more gently. She was still waiting for him to say something. Her head sunk weakly as she tried to move out of his grip but he wasn't going to allow that again tightening his grip on her.

"_Kagome. I'm not going to let you leave me._"

He whispered for only her ears, not the small crowds of passerby's. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard his words.

"_I'm not leaving you. I told you I have to get to school._"

She laughed nervously. 'The only time Inuyasha was ever this close to me he was mixing me with Kikyo.' She thought with a sigh. He let go of her completely only to grab her in his arms once again, digging her face into his chest. She could here a few "ohhs" and giggles coming from the people around her but she was forced to ignore them focusing on the man whose arms she was in.

"_Kagome you stupid girl. You are going to let me tell you how I feel!_"

He demanded in a gentle voice. She was stunned silent, not even scolding him for calling her stupid. But strangely enough she felt her eyes tearing up.

"_Kagome I've never meant those mean things I've said. It's just that you scare me, well I mean. I was in love with Kikyo 50 years ago at least I thought I was. I cared for her and protected her. But my feelings towards her are nothing compared to my feelings for you. And that scared me. I wasn't sure what it was till I realized… Kagome I love you, I will never let anything happen to you. I want to protect you from whatever is happening to you now._"

He said to her as he lightly placed his hand over the scar on her face. She was shocked. She really didn't know what to say. Her words couldn't express her feelings accurately at the moment, she only responded by throwing her arms around him tightly. He himself was stunned for a moment, but shook it off hugging her tightly. He kissed her forehead lightly before he backed away from her giving her one of his rare smiles. She knew her cheeks were set ablaze but she didn't care.

"_Inu- Inuyasha. I- I love you too. I've loved you since I've gotten to know you. You can be so sweet, and caring, and nice. That's why I was always so jealous of you and Kikyo. I wished that you might think of me someday the same way, as you thought of her._"

She told him as she looked away. He was stunned by her confession to him. He walked up to her taking her hand in his, finishing the way to school, with her following behind mutely. They were in front of her school by the time she had finally been able to form a coherent thought, she stomped her foot into the ground stopping Inuyasha's tracks into her school. He turned around looking at her confused, she returned with a stern confusion in her eyes. 

"_What does this mean?_"

She asked a bit apprehensive of what he might. Inu heard a small group of voices he secretly knew calling for her. He grabbed her cheeks causing her to practically burst into flames. Also he acknowledged that the people around them were staring, but he really didn't care.

"_Kagome I truly love you. I want you to be mine, the way I want to be yours. But that's only if you'll have me._"

He whispered against her lips. She closed the minute distance quickly kissing him with all her passion. That kiss would have burned anyone if they had attempted to get close, but no one dared. They eventually decided to part staring into each other's eyes ignoring the crowd. But unfortunately both them had their attention grabbed by something they couldn't really explain as they looked besides them to see Kagome's friend staring at them from a few yards away. Inuyasha was about to go to her to see what she was doing when Kagome clutched onto his arm tightly.

"_Ka- Kagome_?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

SereM:: Whispers: _I hope you liked this chapter. I was real busy with the end of school, which is why it's taken me so long to get to this story. I'm sorry and will try to update sooner. But I hoe you'll tell me what you think. I'm a little unsure myself. But if you have any idea's, or suggestions let me know._

* **Yugi's heard yelling faint** *

****

SereM: _Gotta go please le me know what you think. Look forward to seeing you next chapter._


End file.
